Misadventures
by I Rock Louder
Summary: Basically SGA run into two very... strange girls. Addy and Lola are insane, hilarity and angst ensues. AU world... This is also turning into a Rodney whumper... Chapter thirteen up up!
1. Chapter 1

Addy and Lola are mine, the rest are most deffinentaly not, please enjoy and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy walked from the small cargo bay in the back of the ship to the pilot's compartment. She sat in the pilot's chair and gazed out of the shielded view of the stars. They had been flying for months and Addy was beginning to grow worried that they would run out of food and water soon. This new ship was in much better condition then the one Addy and Lola had fled in, but it did not go fast enough. She sighed, and leaned back. They had been very lucky when they crash landed on a planet and found this ship.

Lola walked into the compartment and slumped into the chair. "I. Want. Fly." She said like a child, not getting a cookie after dinner.

"You. Can't. Fly." Addy responded. For some reason the ship only responded to Addy's touch. To be honest, Addy thought it was a good thing, considering Lola's flying abilities. Lola spun in her chair, and then looked at Addy again.

"I'm hungry and we have no food…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Look for a planet with any sort of substantial energy source, a viable atmosphere, or any hope of edible food."

Addy paused for a moment, in shock of what had just come out of Lola's mouth. It was quiet possibly the most intelligent thing Addy ever remembered Lola saying. "What?"

"Like cookies," Lola suggested, it appeared that Lola had reverted back into her old self again.

"Maybe it was hunger induced geniosity" Addy mumbled to herself. Meanwhile she had begun gazing over the control board. She couldn't understand the language in the least, but still hoped she would be able to find a 'search engine' or something that would help them find an appropriate planet. Suddenly a large translucent screen popped up. It ran through an inventory of planets, until it stopped at one particular one.

"I didn't do it!" Lola screamed.

"I know." Addy checked what little she understood but it became clear to her that this planet not only was able to sustain appropriate life, but was an ideal match. There was just one thing.

"There are dottsies on it." Lola said. Those were life signs, there were about ten and one of them was blinking, which she assumed to mean dieing.

"You wanna give it a look-see?" Addy asked. Lola nodded. Now she wished she knew how to really change the course on this thing. Once again the ship responded to her thoughts and turned. Soon the planet displayed on screen was in actual sight. "Looks like I don't have to do any flying."

"Maybe they like to nice to the pilot's so that they can pack too."

"Who exactly are _they_?" Addy asked Lola as she got up to pack her bag.

"They are, umm… _them_."

Addy laughed and walked into the back compartment, thinking, _well, at least she's making sense again. _Lola followed her and they both began to pack their bags. Lola packed a purple and plum striped shirt, a light and navy blue striped shirt, and a green and olive green striped shirt. She packed a pair of pants some underpants, then went and waited in the pilot room for Addy to be done packing. Addy packed several guns, a few clothes, and some more weapons. She carried her bag into the frontward compartment and set it on the seat behind the pilot's chair.

Addy was ready for the 'auto pilot' to turn off because it would be too hard for a ship to land itself, no matter how impressive its mind reading abilities were. However, Lola wasn't. When the ship took a small, expected plunge Lola screamed loudly and jump-tackled Addy, pushing her away from the control panel.

"We're all gonna die!!!" Lola shrieked, pinning Addy to the floor.

"We will if you don't let go!" Addy yelled, pushing Lola off as best she could. Lola was a good fighter when she was filled with terror, which was unfortunately, was often. Lola continued to hold Addy down, this time screaming about how Addy hates her. Eventually Addy got Lola to calm down and get off of her. She lurched for the controls and pulled the little ship out of a nose dive just before it hit the tops of some very tall trees.

"Oops." Lola said, sitting next to Addy, "I made a boo boo."

Addy fumed silently as she brought the ship to a soft landing in a field. She got up, and left, leaving the bag, she now didn't know why she packed. Lola got up and followed, she grabbed her bag.

They walked to the back door and paused. "Umm, open?" Addy asked. Nothing happened. "Open?" She repeated. Still, nothing. As Addy grew angrier and angrier with the door Lola looked around and found a small lever. She pulled it and the door opened.

"I WIN!" She said triumphantly and walked out the door. The field they were in was large and beautiful, with many strange and exotic flowers. The wind swept past them and blew the scent of more flowers from the forest near them.

"Okay, we'll find some food, but first, you _need_ to shower. There are some hot springs…" Addy trailed off and looked down on the small hand held device that had appeared mysteriously in the ship. "There is some hot springs that way," she pointed south of where they were, "just go straight, you can't miss them."

"Okies-padokies," Lola said skipping off in the direction Addy pointed.

Addy turned in the opposite direction and went towards the forest. The life signs were in that direction and she intended to find out. On the first planet that Addy and Lola had landed on there was a strange race of beings that addressed themselves as 'Wraith'. Addy didn't want to take any risk. She needed to find out exactly who was on this planet before she did anything else.

She walked slowly up the hill and pulled out the gun she kept at her hip. When she reached the top she saw what remained of a decimated village. There were two Wraith standing on-guard near where she hide. Addy checked her weapon to make sure it was fully loaded, and then took them both out. She knew she didn't have much time before others came, so she climbed into a tree and waited.

-- -- - -- --

"Remind me again, why we're doing this?" Rodney asked from the back of a Puddle Jumper.

"We're checking to see if all the Wraith are dead." Sheppard said from the front.

"Can't we just assume and carry on out way?"

"NO!" Came the group's response, which consisted of Sheppard, Ronan, Teyla, and Carson.

Rodney slumped back in his chair angrily. He had been running some very important tests and didn't think his presence was very important. But he was part of the team, so of course, he _needed_ to go.

"We'll be landing in soon folks," Sheppard said as he brought the Jumper down.

The group gathered near the door and left as a group when John had landed and cloaked the Jumper. "Alright folks," Sheppard said looking at his life signs scanner, "there is one rouge guy over there, we'll get that one first, then get this little group." He didn't notice that two of the life signs had just bleeped-out.

"So… they are still alive?" Carson asked.

"Appears that way, doesn't it?" Rodney said smiling.

"Alright, everyone, this way," Sheppard said pointing towards the south. "Rodney, you stay here."

"What, why?"

"Oh, you want to go?" Ronan asked.

"Well, no, not really…" Rodney trailed off. He didn't _want_ to go, but he felt bad not going. _Oh well, _he figured, _at least I'm safe for the day. _He went back inside the cloaked Jumper and pulled out his trusty lap top.

The group headed out.

-- -- - -- --

Lola swam around in the hot spring she had chosen. She started to bathe after she got used to the hot water and occasional bubbles that protruded from the bottom. She heard the occasional animal life pass by, but in general, she was too happy to be clean to pay too much attention to any of it.

-- -- - -- --

Addy dropped from her tree and took out two more Wraith. According to her scanner there were six left. She saw four running at her and killed them quickly, then proceeded towards the tent that held the rest of them. She reloaded and opened the flap shooting one of them twice. She pulled back and waited for the other one to come out, it didn't take long and she killed the last one with little effort.

When he dropped she carefully stepped over the dead Wraith and walked into the tent. She gasped in surprise; there on the bed laid a dieing Wraith. He was looking at her only semi-aware of his surroundings. She walked up to him slowly. He didn't try to fight her. Addy looked on him and saw something different about him. He was not as the other Wraith was. He waited for her to kill him, but when she hesitated, he opened his mouth.

"Kill me," he said, almost as a plea.

"I can't. I'm going to help you." Addy came close to him to pick him up, but suddenly she saw something that made her panic. There were five life forces approaching Lola's position. She backed away, and then turned to save Lola. Before she left, she turned to the Wraith, "I'll be back." She promised, and then left.

-- -- - -- --

Ronan was the first to notice that it wasn't a Wraith they were approaching. They were coming down wind from the life force and the scent that filled his nostrils was that of a human and some odd perfumes, not of a Wraith. He also felt steam; he had never known Wraith for taking showers. "This isn't a Wraith," he announced once he was absolutely sure.

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked.

"I do not sense the Wraith any more than when we were at the ship. In fact, I would say I sense them even less," Teyla said.

"Well, that's… good." Carson said, relieved. He still wasn't sure why he was here. He thought that staying back at the Jumper was a good idea. Even if it meant that he'd have to sit with Rodney.

"Could it be a Wraith that hasn't turned yet?" Sheppard asked.

"I doubt it, it's been too long." Carson speculated.

"Well now what are we going to do?"

"I will approach this person to see if they are friend or foe." Teyla said. Sheppard nodded and she walked forward, cautiously. After awhile she came to a clearing, a hot spring lay in the middle. There was a woman in it, she looked younger that Teyla, but not like a child. She waited a moment and assessed the scene.

This strange female appeared to have no idea what was going on. There were bathing supplements and clothes near the edge of the spring. Teyla didn't see a gun, but didn't doubt that there could be one anywhere. After a moment she called out, "Hello." She said.

The person in the spring flailed when she heard the voice, but quickly swam to the edge and called out. "Hello?" she called, scared and confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Teyla Emmagen, I am friendly, and may I approach?"

"Umm, okay."

Teyla walked forward, holding out her hands, to signify peace. "Why are you here and what is your name?"

Lola made sure that the woman couldn't see anything before she answered, "My name is Lola Hallenfortrapath. I'm here with Addy…" she trailed off, because she didn't know Addy's last name, "well Addy isn't _here_ but she's here. And we're here to rest, relax, and maybe find food. Why are you here?"

"I am here with a group of people and we are making sure all of the Wraith here have been extinguished."

"Wraith!? Well, that's not good. I need to get out now, so please turn around so I can get dressed?" Lola smiled and waited for Teyla to comply. When she turned around, Lola got out and quickly dried and dressed. "I'm all done now. Can I come with you? I need to get Addy."

Teyla led Lola to where the group was waiting. Then they started to head back towards the cloaked Jumper.

"Your friend's been busy, all the Wraith are dead." Sheppard observed.

Lola nodded happily, "Well that's Addy for you."

-- -- - -- --

Addy ran down the slope at high pace, and came crashing out of the forest at speed's she didn't know she could control. Before she had lost moment she crashed into something quite invisible. She took a step back and looked around, bemused. Her nose was throbbing and she was pretty sure it was bleeding heavily. "What the _hell_?" She screamed angrily.

As Addy staggered about in pain a man came out of no where that could only be described as Canadian. He held up a gun, shakily. He seemed semi-relieved that Addy wasn't a Wraith, but if he knew what he was about to get into, he may have retracted that emotion.

"Is this _wall_ yours?" Addy asked angrily.

"Actually, it's a Puddle Jumper that's been cloaked…" he trailed off as Addy steadied herself and glared him down. "… umm, what are you doing?"

Addy smiled sadistically. The only thing she hated more than getting hurt was whipped cream, but there wasn't any around, so she would just have to take out her frustration on the man. "Oh, nothing…" Addy said, her eye twitching.

The man breathed a sigh of relief, well that's good, for a moment, I thought you migh---"He stopped talking when Addy dive tackled him. She pinned him down, threw his gun to the side and hit him square in the nose. One might have said they were now even, but Addy didn't care for even and not even, once she started beating someone, she probably wouldn't stop. This man gave little to no resistance.

-- -- - -- --

As the group lead the way Ronan spotted a strange person on top of Rodney. She seemed to be beating the crap out of him.

"Oh Addy's beating some guy." Lola said when she noticed Addy. Ronan and Sheppard took off to try and get Addy to stop trying to kill Rodney. Teyla and Carson stayed with Lola, but they did walk faster. Carson was suddenly glad that he went with the group.

Ronan reached Addy first and threw her off Rodney, then went after her and pinned her to the ground. He wasn't playing any games with this girl. She must be a good fighter if she could take out so many Wraith without a scratch on her. The thing wrong was her nose, but Ronan doubted that Rodney could have even done that much damage to her.

When Addy hit the ground something took over. Something in her instincts told her to kill. She couldn't reach this mans throat she hit him hard in the ribs and when his grip loosened she went for the throat and began choking him until he stopped holding her. She took the moment to flip him over and pin him to the ground. She didn't see Sheppard approach. Addy was about to pound Ronan's nose in when Sheppard tackled her away. If Addy could take Ronan down so easily she certainly would have problem fighting Sheppard, but suddenly she stopped.

"Addy, stop beating the nice people," was all Addy needed to hear from Lola to turn off her aggressive side. She hoped up and rushed to Lola.

"Are you okay?" She said checking Lola in a motherly way for any bumps or bruises.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"But he's not. Bloody hell, what did you do to the poor man?" Carson inquired leaning over Rodney. "You could have killed him!"

"Oops." Addy said, smiling sheepishly. She looked around, Sheppard was helping Ronan up and Teyla was trying to gently wake up the unconscious Rodney. "Sorry… well I'm Addy."

"They know you're name! That one, with the crazy man hair is John Sheppard, the one with the accent is Carson Beckett, the girl is Teyla Emmagen, and the strong man is Ronan Dex. I dunno that guys name." Lola looked around and smiled, she felt proud for her accomplished roll call.

"This is Rodney McKay," Teyla said from his side. "Doctor, will he be okay?"

Carson looked up, "he will if he gets medical attention immediately," he said looking up. "We need to get him to the Deadalus as soon as possible." Ronan and Sheppard walked over and helped carry Rodney into the Jumper that Sheppard had just uncloaked.

"We have one of those!" Lola shouted happily.

The group looked at her shocked.

"It's over there," Lola said pointing.

"Well, let's go and---" Sheppard started.

"No son, I'm sorry. I don't think you realize how bad Rodney's condition is. He needs medical attention _now_." Carson looked worried.

This worried Sheppard so he went into the ship and started it up. "You two are coming with us," he instructed.

Both Lola and Addy got into the Jumper, and as the doors closed Addy thought of something. "When this gets taken cared of, we need to come back."

"I'm sure that can be arraigned." Teyla said. Rodney's head was in her lap and she was busy trying to stop the bleeding along with Carson. Ronan stood to the side, watching Addy carefully. He couldn't quite figure out how she worked, but he knew he wanted to.

Addy looked down at Rodney and suddenly felt very, very bad. "When he wakes up, can you tell him I say sorry?" She asked quietly.

Carson looked up and gave her a half-smile, then said, rather seriously, "If, my dear, _if_."

-- Fin --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, please review.

P.S. I swear there will be more SGA later on. I just had to introduce the charecters.


	2. Chapter 2

Addy is mine and Lola is my friends, the rest are most deffinentaly not, please enjoy and review! (I mis-typed Lola's ownership before and I apologize for it.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy was silent as they road the Jumper up to the ship Carson had called the Deadalus. She felt bad for what she had done and didn't realize it was so bad. Rodney's nose was still bleeding and was most definitely broke. There was a nasty cut on the side of his face where her ring had cut away a nice chunk. She wasn't sure but all the ribs on his left side were probably broken and he had a concussion from when she threw him down originally. He also had some bad scratch marks going down his chin to his from when he had tried to push her away before he lost consciousness. She couldn't reach with solid punches she had reverted to cat fighting and began scratching at him.

Lola was sitting next to Sheppard in the cock pit. "I can't fly this." She informed him tragically.

Sheppard couldn't help but think that that was a good thing. "But she can?" He nodded to the back where Addy was sitting.

"Addy?" Lola looked back to Addy, to see if Addy was still Addy. "Yes, Addy flies it and I scream and almost make her crash."

Sheppard really wished that Lola would leave, he had known her about 30 minutes and he could already tell she was loud, unpredictable, and absurd. "So, is…" He lowered his voice so that only Lola could here him, "is Addy always like… _that_?"

Lola nodded, then stopped to think, then shook her head, then thought about it some more, "sometimes," she said finally. "She can be hot tempered but she usually cools down. The only things she's been fighting lately have been those Wraith things, so maybe she was just in attack mode… maybe that guy poked her buttons and broke her…"

Sheppard smiled, that sounded like a 'Rodney thing' to do, but Sheppard doubted that Rodney could ever be annoying enough to get attacked like that. Then again, this girl had killed about ten Wraith, which was no walk in the park. "Where'd she learn to fight like that?"

Lola looked at him with her big green eyes. There was something wrong, something missing. She didn't talk for a long time. But finally she sighed, "It's complicated."

Sheppard dropped it. Besides, they were approaching the Deadalus anyway. He radioed them and called for a medic team to be ready as soon as possible.

As Sheppard brought the Jumper into the loading bay Rodney coughed loudly and spit up blood. He opened one of his swollen eyes and moaned in pain.

Addy looked away as Carson tried to comfort him, "It's alright," he said softly. Rodney turned uncomfortably to look at Carson. He groaned again and tried to speak, but only managed to cough up some more blood. His breathing was shallow and painful. Carson sighed, "I can't know for sure yet, but I'd say that one of his ribs either punctured or is pressing on his lung." Addy grimaced.

The ship touched down and Sheppard walked to the back and opened the door. It lowered and a medical team rushed in. They loaded Rodney onto a stretcher and rushed him away to the infirmary. Carson went with them, briefing the other doctors and nurses on Rodney's condition.

The rest of the group waited until a few security soldiers came to them before doing anything. Sheppard looked from Teyla to Ronan and then finally to Addy. "Well, I suppose we should take you two to a holding place."

Lola screamed, "Don't take me sir! I've learned from my crimes. Never again, NEVER AGAIN. I swear it was in self-defense."

Addy sighed, "Stop talking Lola." Lola stopped screaming, but she remained clinging to Sheppard's legs, begging for mercy. "They're just taking us there as a precaution."

"Your legs smell like bed," Lola said snuggling into the side of Sheppard's calf. He looked around awkwardly for help. Ronan and Teyla were laughing and didn't even try to assist. Finally Addy knelt down and tugged Lola from Sheppard's leg. He sighed in relief. Lola was the craziest person he had ever met. And he had met Vala.

"Let's go." Sheppard said, shooting down Ronan and Teyla's giggles. Addy and Lola walked in silence behind him with Teyla and Ronan behind them. He led them through various hallways until they were in a hall lined with doors. "You'll each be in your own room with two guards guarding each door. If you need anything just ask them."

As Addy walked into her room Ronan leaned over to one of the soldiers, "be careful," he warned. This made the soldier nervous, considering Ronan was the strongest person he knew.

-- -- - -- --

Rodney had just gotten through with his X-Ray when Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronan came in. Ronan had not wanted to go but Teyla had forced him to. Rodney was still in bad shape, but luckily his lung hadn't been punctured, only bruised.

"Hey there," Sheppard said quietly as Rodney looked at him. "You really almost got killed by a chick."

Rodney tried to laugh, but it only came out as a hacking cough filled with blood. "Why am I still bleeding?" He whispered as the blood trickled down his mouth. He was also strapped down for some reason.

Sheppard didn't know, he turned to Teyla, but she just shrugged, "Carson can tell you." He said at last. He looked around, _where was Carson?_ He wondered.

Rodney looked around and didn't see Carson. Suddenly he felt his arm twitching hard. It really hurt, almost like a Charlie Horse, but twitchier. "Oh," he said after the pain had subsided. He knew why he was strapped down, but not why he was twitching. He looked up to find that his friends mostly looked very very worried for him.

"Find Carson," Sheppard whispered to Ronan. "Rodney, I'm going to stay with you."

Rodney figured he looked a lot more worried that he felt, suddenly the world swayed and Sheppard's words got slow and twisted. He couldn't focus and he thought he heard himself say that to Sheppard. He heard the words slow and worried, mixed in with coughs and blood.

His vision was getting fuzzier. He saw Carson rush over and he heard him saying something. Before he blacked out he got the sensation of pain all over his body, then darkness.

-- -- - -- --

Addy stepped out of her room and saw the guards tense. "Down boys, I'm not on strike mode." They relaxed a little. "I want you to take me and Lola to the infirmary." She paused and they didn't do anything. She paused then looked up to one of the, "NOW!" She said, rather annoyed.

Lola must have heard Addy berating a guard because she opened her door and smiled. "Me too me too," she jumped up and down, then pointed at a guards and said, "you're made of fail and your mother hated you."

Addy laughed, "That's not what I was doing, and I think you're hurting his feelings." The other guards were laughing now too. The guards finally agreed and headed towards the infirmary.

-- -- - -- --

"I realize that he fainted, I'm asking why." Sheppard said, frustrated.

"Well, the problem is, I don't really know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well Rodney has at least one major concussion. He may have brain damage. The brain is so complex there are many symptoms… I could list them, but it could take all day… His condition was bad, but it just got worse…"

Sheppard swore to himself.

Carson looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, son. We just have to try and work through this."

Sheppard couldn't believe that someone as small as Addy could inflict so much pain. It seemed that he might get his chance because just then Addy and Lola walked in, escorted by four guards. "I see you've come to finish him off." Sheppard said smiling.

"Well, I think that a girl needs to finish what she started." Addy said, playing along at first, then she turned serious, "How is he?"

Sheppard looked down, "Not well, I'm afraid."

Addy looked over at the bed and sighed, "I didn't mean to… I'm, I'm…" Her shoulders slumped.

Sheppard smiled, "Well, you're not in trouble."

It was then that Lola had decided to pipe up, "I really wanted to have a cookie, but then we got to that planet and all my things are really on the planet. The planet that we are _not_ on. Me so wanna get my baking stuff…" Lola looked helpless.

Sheppard smiled, wondering why Addy hadn't made an attempt on Lola's life before. _Or maybe she had,_ Sheppard mused, _and Lola's just a tough little cookie under her insane exterior…_ He realized that Lola was staring at him again. She was actually about an inch away from his face looking into his eyes. He hadn't realized she was that tall. For some reason he had pictured Addy taller, but now he realized that Addy was about 7 inches shorter than Lola. "We can take you down." Sheppard offered. These two were very strange. He was added onto the list of people who wanted to figure out how they worked.

"We may need a medical team, or something." Addy said.

"Why?" Carson piped in.

"Well, there's this Wraith, and I know what you're thinking: Wraith are evil, blah, blah, blah, but this one, he's different and, he's so weak. I just, he can't…" She ran out of things to say.

Sheppard looked to Carson then back to Addy. His face and Carson's were rather serious. "Did he happen to have short hair?"

Addy looked surprised, "Well, yes, but how did you kno---"

"Michael." Carson whispered. His face was mixed with sadness, worry, and a little angry.

"Ohhhhh you know him?" Lola said from Rodney's bed. She had wandered over there and offered him her hand. He was out, but it was still comforting subconsciously.

"Oh, we know him." Sheppard said solemnly. He couldn't believe that Michael wasn't dead. Just when he thought that they had gotten over that whole ordeal and now it was rearing its head again. There would be new debates, new pleas, and more ideas. In the end, Sheppard knew, Michael would get a shot, become human, struggle to adapt, and eventually become Wraith again. _How will it damage him this time?_ Addy had said that this Wraith had seemed more human, were there lasting effects that no one could have predicted? He wanted to find out.

Addy stared at him, trying to get into his mind. She thought she saw his hair move, but that was _on_ his mind, not _in_ it. Somewhere from the depths of her mind a drummer drummed off the stereotypical beat. "Are we still going?" She asked silently. She really didn't that Wraith to die. Which was a weird feeling.

Sheppard looked around the room; both Teyla and Ronan had a look on their faces that said they wanted to go. He nodded, "I guess so, and you still need your ship."

Lola jumped up. "Yippie!"

Within minutes a medical team, led by Sheppard was ready. Teyla had volunteered to stay with Rodney, incase he woke up, and everyone thought it would be better if Ronan stayed behind, considering his "love" for Wraiths.

"Well," Sheppard said, bringing the Jumper to life, "let's go."

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked Chapter 2! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Addy is mine and Lola is my friends. Don't steal them please. The others are obviously not. Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sheppard flew the Jumper down he wondered why they were helping Michael. He sighed and thought that they seriously needed to take a class in just saying 'no' to peer pressure. When the treetops came into view he brought up the life signs scanner. There was still one bleeping faintly. He steered the ship in that direction.

Lola was busy having a staring contest with an unsuspecting nurse, who had come with the team since she had helped with Michael in the first place. She looked around and then back to Lola, who was looking so hard at her that the nurse couldn't help but not blink. Eventually, when the Jumper landed the nurse blinked and a triumphant Lola stood to announce her awesomeness.

"Did you see that?" Lola practically shrieked at Addy, who just stared back. She was not in the mood to talk or deal with Lola's insanity. Her mind was on Rodney. She was finding it hard to remember exactly what she had done, or exactly why. This concerned her greatly because it had happened once before when she had viciously attacked some Wraith the first time that they had encountered them. She shuttered and stood. Sheppard was in the back instructing his team to proceed with caution and such.

"There's no need really." Addy said walking past Sheppard. He had already opened the door and Addy lead the small group to the tent where Michael had been. A nurse began to open the flap, but Addy stopped her.

"I'll go first." Addy walked in. Inside the tent Michael was trying to sit up. He had apparently heard them coming.

"Hey, hey, hey." Addy said rushing to him. "You're going to hurt yourself." She grabbed him and helped him sit up. She felt fairly safe, but kept the location of his hands close to mind.

Michael was glaring at her. He began to mumble, but coughed up a little blood. Addy could now see clearly that he had a large gapping wound in his torso and some residual wounds on his arm.

"Alright, lets get you up." Addy supported Michael as she stood. He stared at her warily, but didn't resist. "I brought you some help."

"No." He said as they walked towards the exit. "You brought me my hell." He whispered.

Addy stopped and looked at him. He seemed truly distraught. "What do you mean?" She demanded, but he didn't elaborate. Addy bit her lip and sighed, "Well I won't let anyone hurt you."

He laughed, it was a hacking and weak laugh, but it was defiantly a: 'I highly doubt that' sort of thing. They walked slowly towards the flap, which was now held open by Lola, who was gazing in with her head tilted.

"Wow, does your side hurt?" She asked stupidly, and then laughed. "Of course it does. What was I thinking?" She paused and looked around. "I'm hungry! Feed meeeeeeeee!"

Sheppard handed Lola a granola bar and helped the medical team load Michael onto a stretcher. He was immediately injected with a strong sedative and within seconds he was out.

Addy watched, making sure they didn't do anything fishy. As they lead Michael towards the Jumper Addy called Sheppard aside. "So tell me the dealio."

Sheppard tried to play it off, but there was no avoiding Addy's stare. He sighed and started to explain; "About a year ago we started to experiment with this drug that changed Wraith into humans. It took awhile, but we finally made a version that worked. We captured Michael and used it on him."

"I see it didn't work," Addy was trying hard to keep her cool. The whole 'experiment' thing had really stuck a nerve, but she didn't want to let on. Addy knew that they had to grow trust because they needed these new people as allies.

"Not really." Sheppard agreed. "It never goes the way we plan."

"That's what you get when you experiment," Addy muttered under her breath. Sheppard turned to ask her what she had said, but she quickly changed the subject. "I still need to show you my 'Jumper'."

Sheppard nodded and turned back to the Jumper, "Well, it looks like they are gonna take a while to get Michael ready to go, so why didn't you run down and get your Jumper flying. Then you can meet us in the air and follow us up."

Addy grinned, "The last time I ran wildly down that hill I ran into your cloaked Jumper and beat up Rodney." Her nose didn't even hurt anymore.

Sheppard returned the smile, "So that's what happened?"

Addy nodded, "I guess I'll be careful this time." She rushed past the med team that was hard at work getting ready to inject Michael with a new retrovirus and down the slope. She reached the bottom quickly and started across the field. In no time she found her ship and got in. She started in up and flew it over to where the original ship had been. It wasn't there. She frowned and looked around through the shield. Still, she saw nothing.

Sheppard sighed as Lola giggled in the seat. It had been her idea to cloak the ship and stay behind Addy's. _Again_, he thought, _peer pressure_. The other soldier who came with them for security purposes also found it quite funny, but they finally stopped when a nurse reminded them that Michael was hanging on to a thread of his life. Sheppard nodded and un-cloaked the ship, then zoomed past Addy's. He could only assume that she was following. They would find out when they got back to the Deadalus.

-- -- - -- --

Carson, Teyla, and Ronan all sat around Rodney's bed. Teyla, because she had promised, Carson, because he was the doctor, and Ronan, because he had nothing better to do. They all watched Rodney's machine produced breathing and wondered vaguely if Rodney would heal all the way.

"Why again," Teyla started, breaking the silence, "is he on this breathing machine?" He had been breathing fine by himself before. Somehow the breathing machine made everything seem more serious and Teyla didn't really like that.

"Well, he was breathing fairly regularly and we thought that just an oxygen mask would do," Carson started, staring at his badly injured friend, "but the concussion is making him have minor seizures that could make his breathing irregular and there's no sense in not taking the precaution."

Teyla sighed, that did sound serious. Too serious for something that happened to Rodney. He was the guy that got a splinter and complained for days. Not the guy lying in a near comatose state. She didn't like it.

Ronan wondered what was being served for lunch on the Deadalus. He hoped it wasn't chili. Unfortunately, Carson mistook Ronan's concentration for concern.

"There's nothing you could have done, son." Carson said, looking at Ronan.

Ronan looked up, surprised a little. He had forgotten where he was, "About the chili?" He asked.

Carson stared at Ronan. Ronan started back at him, and then realized what the Scottish doctor was talking about. "Oh." He said. There was more he could say, about how this 5'3" girl had completely out-fought him. He could have said something about how he knew that Rodney shouldn't have been let alone like that. He could have even said something about how hard it was to eat chili with your hands, but all he said was 'oh'. That was all he ever said.

Carson started checking all of Rodney's vitals out of nothing better to do when he got a beep. "They're back." He said. In doctor code this meant: get out because things are going to get crazy.

Teyla stood, but Ronan didn't. He wanted to see Michael suffer. Teyla grabbed Ronan's arm and pulled. Finally he got up and left with Teyla. They headed to the mess hall because after all the talk of chili, Ronan had grown hungry.

-- -- - -- --

Addy tried to follow Michael into the sick bay, but Carson didn't allow them. He didn't allow Sheppard either, so they all turned away, defeated. At that point however, they didn't know how smart it was to have turned away Addy, considering her feelings on experimenting.

The three of them walked towards the mess hall for lack of anything better to do. When they got there they found that the only people there were Ronan and Teyla. Lola and Sheppard got in line to get food, but Addy walked to the table where Ronan and Teyla sat. She watched as Ronan struggled to use a spoon on the chili that was being served. He seemed unnaturally angry that there was chili, as if some evil presence put it there, just for comic relief.

Lola and Sheppard came to the table. Sheppard's plate was filled with food and Lola had two apples. "Not hungry?" Sheppard asked Addy when they got to the table.

She shook her head. She was never really hungry. "Nothing looks good anyways." She said, looking at Ronan's chili. It looked like it might attack her.

"Food's better on Atlantis." Ronan grunted, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. He had given up on the chili and had moved to all the other food on his plate.

Addy nodded, and hoped it was. She turned to Teyla, who had a small salad in front of her. Teyla was busy examining a piece of lettuce. She seemed troubled and Addy figured it either had something to do with Rodney or Michael. Either way, she was involved, so she figured she had the right to ask. "How's Rodney?"

Teyla looked up at her, surprised. "I was not aware you would care." She said, she said it rather coldly too. It was clear to everybody that Teyla was angry at Addy.

Addy nodded, "I guess that would make sense, but I don't care if you were 'aware' or not. But I do care, and I'm asking you nicely. How is Rodney?" Addy felt bad, she really did, but she didn't need anybody else telling her she was a heartless bitch. Addy knew she wasn't and that was good enough for her.

Teyla nodded, Addy self-defense seemed enough for Teyla to forgive Addy for the moment, or at least not to judge her for her actions. "Rodney is… I believe Carson said stable at serious. He's had a few seizures, but Carson is sure that he will get better. It will be painful."

Addy looked down. She could feel everyone stare at her. Even Lola and that hurt most of all. She blushed and didn't say anything. She was very glad, however, that she didn't get anything to eat because she knew she would have lost her appetite. She pulled at a strand of her raggedy black hair and wished that there weren't so many people looking at her. She wasn't very good with people.

Lola broke the awkwardness by asking what Atlantis was like. Immediately Ronan, Teyla, and Sheppard rushed into hurried stories about _their_ favorite things about Atlantis. Lola swept them up into her mind and treasured each one. That was one thing Lola really loved; stories. Addy listened too, but not as intently. Her mind kept wandering back to Rodney and Michael, but mostly Michael. _What had he been talking about?_ Addy wondered.

Addy sat in silence, until Carson came in. He looked flustered and upset. He came over and sat next to Lola, who looked at him like he was a virus. She looked at everyone who invaded her personal bubble, which was about five feet in diameter, like they were a virus. "You could be diseased." Lola stated staring hard at the doctor. She looked as if she were trying to see germs crawling over him.

Carson stared at her, then smiled and inched away. "I assure you darling, that I am very cleanly. There are no germs on me." He led up his hands to show that there was nothing to see but palm.

Lola eyed him for a moment, as if making sure he wasn't lying, and then she smiled. He was all-good in her book, which meant he was all-good in Addy's book. "I'm tired." Lola announced after Carson had told _his_ third story about _his_ favorite thing about Atlantis.

Addy sighed, she was tired too. "I think that what Lola and I need is rest." She stood and waited for Sheppard to escort them to their respective rooms. It took him a moment to remember that they were still on the 'not-to-be-trusted' list. He stood and excused them all from the table and lead them back to their rooms. Lola turned to watch Carson as she left; he looked back once and blushed when their eyes met. Addy smiled to herself. This was turning out to be one odd misadventure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Addy is mine and Lola is my friends. Please don't use them. The others are obviously not mine. Please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy sat in her bed. It had been three days since they had been on the ship and neither Addy nor Lola had been allowed in the infirmary. Lola had certainly tried, however. Every time she saw Carson she stalked him talking nonsense into his ear as he walked to the infirmary. He seemed to enjoy Lola's company, but the two security guards posted at the entrance didn't allow her to enter with him. She would walk back to Addy's room and sadly report that she had been put out once more.

At first Addy didn't care, but then she begin to wonder what was so secret about the infirmary? She wondered if Rodney was worse off than she had thought. Eventually she got tired of wondering and stalked impatiently down to the infirmary. She was met by the two opposing guards who were always posted there. She sighed and started them down. Luckily Carson was just leaving.

"Oh, hello." He said cheerfully to Addy. He had been instructed to not let on anything that was happening in the infirmary because Addy seemed like the kind of person that would investigate until she was satisfied. This was true, and unfortunately for Carson, he was a very bad liar.

"Why can't Lola or I go into the infirmary?" She demanded.

"Oh, well…" Carson tried to think of a good reason. He had nothing. "Neither of you are sick."

Addy gave him a look and he shrunk back. "You know that's not what I meant. I want to see Rodney or Michael."

"Well, you can't see Michael, because he is… unwell. But I can let you see Rodney. He is doing better." Carson was trying not to look guilty of anything. He was failing, but Addy let it pass. She knew she would find out eventually, Addy always found everything out.

Carson led Addy past the guards, who begrudgingly let her in. He led her past a few empty beds to where Rodney was laying. They had taken him off the breathing machine, but he still had a tube down his throat. "Why do you need that?" Addy asked, pointing at the tube.

"You fractured one of Rodney's ribs and it punctured his lung, so he's had difficulty breathing. At first we thought we might have to do a Tracheotomy, but then we figured that an endotracheal tube would be fine."

"Tracheo…?"

"When you pushed Rodney down, he hit his head rather hard. We had to x-ray to see that it hadn't crack!" Addy wondered why Carson sounded excited. "Anyways that caused Rodney to have minor seizures. Those are under control now." Addy had long ago lost interest and was just watching Carson have his little moment. "A Tracheotomy is when you cut a small hole into the voice box and insert…" He trailed off when he noticed how little Addy cared.

Addy shrugged. "I just wanted to know that last part. I don't need to be reminded of..." She looked down at Rodney. He was still badly bruised and beat up. One of his arms was in a cast and his nose looked very broken.

"I'm sorry." Carson started, "We know you didn't want to hurt him this bad. I guess I just forgot that I was explaining what had happened to him to the person who did it to him." He looked down at Rodney too, but was suddenly called by a nurse from a secluded area. He hurriedly excused himself and rushed over.

Addy watched him go and thought that she had saw Michael behind the curtains. She shook the thought from her head. _It couldn't be_, she convinced herself. _That man looked too human._ She sat down in the chair next to Rodney's bed and watched him. She waited until he woke up.

-- -- - -- --

"I can't keep lying to them," Carson whispered to Sheppard, who had been keeping guard on Michael's bed. "Addy is figuring it out too fast. Why can't we just tell them?"

_Stupid, stupid Carson, when will you understand?_ Sheppard thought, looking at the worried doctor. "We can't tell them because we don't know how they'll react." Sheppard looked through the crack between two curtains. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want her as an enemy."

Carson nodded, this was true. Addy seemed like a fierce opponent. He turned his attention to the sleeping half-Wraith. The change was happening faster than it had last time. He was wondering what the lasting affects of this drug were when he heard that Sheppard had started talking to him again. He looked up, confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

Sheppard sighed, "I said Lola was here."

Carson looked through the crack and saw Lola. She was standing next to one of the guards, peering in, she hadn't seen Addy and was about to leave. Carson rushed out of the area and over to where Lola was just turning. "Hello." He said smiling.

Lola turned when she heard his voice. "Oh hi!" She looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a doctor…" Carson said. Lola just stared at him. "This is the infirmary." Again, there was no response from Lola. "Doctors work in infirmaries."

Lola just shrugged. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm a doctor…" He started then realized what was happening. "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask if Addy wanted to have dinner with me, but then I remember that it was lunch time! So I came down here to see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"I'd love to, but you know that Addy is here now, visiting with Rodney."

Lola grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the wrong direction. "How's he doing anyways?"

"Better," Carson said, being dragged down the wrong hallway. "We're going in the wrong direction…"

Lola didn't listen to him until they were completely lost. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" Lola demanded as they retraced their steps back to the infirmary.

"I did…" Carson tried, he knew it wouldn't work. Lola wasn't listening to him; instead she had begun dragging him in another direction. This time they were going the right way and soon they were in the mess hall.

-- -- - -- --

Rodney moaned in pain as he came to. In his personal opinion Carson hadn't given him enough drugs to deal with the pain. He opened one eye suddenly and saw a blurred image of someone sitting next to his bed. _They were still on the Daedalus_, it occurred to him, _how long had he been out though?_ He tried to talk; to complain, instead he realized that there was a tube down his throat, preventing him from saying anything. He made a frustrated sound, _Couldn't have Carson done the one in his nose?_

"I don't think you should try and talk. That tube is to help you breath," Came the voice by his bed. He tried focusing on her again, but was finding that very hard. He didn't know if it was because of the splitting headache or for some other reason. He really wanted to talk, but just made another frustrated sound.

"You don't know me," Addy started. She didn't know how to tell him that she was the person the beat him up. "My name is Addy…"

Rodney wondered why this person was talking to him. She wasn't one of the nurses, or else she would have said so. She also wasn't some military girl because she had introduced herself by the first name. Rodney struggled to come to the conclusion as she continued.

"I'm the person… who… well, 'is this wall yours'?"

Rodney almost sat up in bed. He remembered that line, the voice began to seem familiar too. He tried to focus on her once more, but it just hurt. He really wanted to say something. Maybe scream for help, since the lady had come to finish him off. He twisted in his bed frantically, but found that they had bound him to it. _Now why would they do that?_ Rodney thought, and figured it was just another form of making him miserable.

Addy stood, worried that she had made Rodney have a panic attack or something. "Calm down!" She pleaded as Rodney thrashed about. "I'm not trying to hurt you," she reassured him. Rodney wasn't really listening to him, so she leaned in and grabbed his shoulders until he had to stop. She knew things would go no where unless Rodney was able to talk with her. So, despite what Carson would say when he found out what she was doing, Addy pulled the tape off the tube.

After Rodney had been forced to stop moving by the violent girl named Addy, he felt her rip the piece of tape from his mouth and start to pull the tube out. It almost made him gag, but luckily there wasn't anything in his stomach to throw up. When she was done, he found that he could breathe just fine. "Thank you," he said. His voice was hoarse and quite.

"I wanted to apologize. I really didn't want to hurt you this badly. It was adrenaline and… stuff."

Rodney decided this was a good enough excuse. It was probably the drugs making him that lucid. "Were you running from the Wraith?" He whispered. Anything louder hurt too much.

Addy laughed, "Running? Not likely, I had killed them all, but I thought someone was attacking my friend."

Rodney swallowed hard, "You killed ten Wraith?" He was suddenly very glad he was still alive; he didn't think that even Ronon could do that.

"Yeah," she said. "Do you need anything? Your voice sounds like its killing you to talk. Water maybe?" Addy wanted to be helpful and make Rodney as comfortable as humanly possible.

Rodney considered it for a moment. "Water sounds nice," he whispered finally.

Addy got up and found some water. She got a cup and a straw and poured the water into the cup. When she returned she realized that Rodney couldn't hold it. She laughed slightly and pulled her chair as near to him as she could, then held the water up to his mouth. After several failed attempt to get the straw she helped him with that too.

He blushed as Addy laughed at him. It wasn't a cruel laugh; he just didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her. He was having trouble even seeing the straw, but Addy helped him with that too. The water was cool and refreshing. He didn't drink a lot though, because he was afraid he'd have to pee and he didn't want to think about that.

"Are you done?" She asked slowly pulling the cup away from Rodney. He nodded. She set it down on the bed stand and looked at him. He was looking around the infirmary; he seemed to be having trouble focusing on any one thing. "You've got a concussion in the back of your head," Addy said softly. "That might be why you can't see too well."

Rodney listened to what Addy was saying. It made sense; he just didn't want to think about it. Thinking hurt almost as much as moving his head. "How long was I out?" He asked finally.

"You've been on and off for about four days. We'll be in Atlantis in another two days. They'll probably want you to stay there for awhile."

Rodney sighed and knew that Carson would be over protective and motherly. "Four days?" That didn't seem too bad.

Addy nodded, "They were all really worried about you." She wanted to say she had been too, but it would seem out of place.

Rodney lay back in his bed; the drugs were making him sleepy. He tried to say something to Addy, but it just came out as inaudible gibberish. He fell into a restless sleep. Addy watched him fall asleep, and then got up and left.

-- -- - -- --

Carson ate his sandwich as Lola examined an apple. He really had no idea what to say. He was never very good with people and the only thing he could think of talking about was medicine, which he knew, everyone else found boring.

Lola inspected her apple and avoided looking at Carson. She could blabber on at any second of the day, sometimes when she slept too, but when she actually needed to say something, she often had nothing at all to say.

"So… why did you land on that planet?" Carson asked at last.

"Well, we needed food. We didn't find food, did we?" Lola considered the apple. "We found food though, just had to go a little further. What is this?"

Carson looked at the fruit. "That's an apple. It's a fruit."

Lola smiled. "Is it sweet?"

"It depends on the type, but I think that Fuji apples are sweet," he said, looking at the apple. He thought it was a Fuji, but he wanted to sound smart.

Lola smiled even bigger, "that's good enough for me!" She took a bite and juice dribbled down her chin. She took a napkin and dabbed it off. "Yummy." She said happily, taking another bite.

Carson smiled and looked at Lola. He was really beginning to like her.

-Fin-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Addy is mine, Lola is my friends, and the rest are not mine in the least. Please don't steel my characters. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney coughed and turned on his infirmary bed. They had been in Atlantis for so long. At least a month. "Carson," Rodney called, coughing again. As Carson approached his bed Rodney continued, "You can't keep me here forever." He sneezed, but tried to play it off.

Carson laughed, "You've only been in the infirmary for a day." Carson looked at Rodney's vitals, "besides you're running a fever and you probably have a cold."

"Then give me some Tylenol and send me on my way." Rodney just wanted to get out of the infirmary and maybe get some work done before he was too sick and had to return.

Carson was about to say something when Lola crashed though the doors, screaming loudly. "Hi!!!" She hugged Carson from behind and then waved happily to Rodney, who was grumpily sitting in his bed.

Rodney couldn't help but smiling at Lola. She was always so happy and it rubbed off. He realized he was smiling and grimaced because of it. He was supposed to be annoying Carson into letting him go, not smiling like a nut. His frown disappeared again when Addy walked in.

"This city is amazing," was the first thing she said. A soldier had entered with them. "We got the grand tour." She looked to Rodney, who had started coughing again. "Are you okay?"

"Well," Rodney said, catching his breath, "no. My head hurts like hell, my side hurts too. When I cough it hurts my lung, _and_ I'm getting a freaking cold." He was a grumpy scientist.

Addy's face fell. "Oh."

Rodney didn't quiet catch the guilt and kept on ranting. "Yeah and I swear to God that they scratched my throat up with that stupid tube. This thing up my nose makes me want to sneeze even more, and…" he finally picked up on Addy's facial features. "Oh, well, I'm fine."

Addy looked like she didn't believe Rodney, but Carson jumped in, "He's fine. I was just about to release him."

Rodney looked up, with a 'oh really?' look. He vaguely wondered if Carson was just letting him go to make Addy feel better. "Yes, I was just leaving." He agreed, before Carson changed him mind. Rodney swung his legs over the side and got up. He stood, a little shaky. _It's amazing what no walk for six days can do_.

Addy looked around, "Where's Michael?" She asked suddenly. She hadn't seen him since they picked him up in the first place. She knew something was up and she didn't like it.

Rodney looked from Carson to Addy, and back to Carson again. "Michael?" He asked, confused, "Like the Wraith we tes---"

"You should probably walk with Rodney back to his room." Carson suggested loudly, cutting off Rodney.

Rodney was about to protest when he caught Carson's warning glances, "Yeah," he said warily. "Let's go." He started coughing again and had to sit down. It really hurt his side and it didn't help his sore throat. He looked up to see that Carson was looking through pills. _Please let him give me the good ones_. Someone touched his arm and he looked over, Addy was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. "I'm not a kid." He looked at her stubbornly. He wouldn't admit that it actually felt good.

Addy frowned, "Oh, sorry." She stopped and looked away.

Lola, who had been maintaining radio silence, or what Addy liked to call it: 'the one time Lola doesn't talk is when she's pretending she has to stay quiet', suddenly piped up. "I want to go tooooooooo." She looked from Rodney to Carson to Addy, in all of her silence she felt left out.

"That sounds fine." Carson said, glad that Addy hadn't asked about Michael again. He would have to explain things to Rodney before he accidentally told them something bad. "Rodney, may I talk to you over here?" Carson said walking to the medicine cabinet.

"Why?" Rodney asked, he was sleepy, and didn't want to walk around all over the place.

"I need to explain your meds." Carson gave him a look that said 'I need to tell you something secret'.

Of course, Rodney didn't get it, "Why can't you tell me over here."

Carson sighed and mouthed 'Michael'. Rodney got that and walked over. He went slowly because he found that walking made him dizzy.

When he got there he looked back at Addy and Lola. Lola had gotten up on the bed and was lying down behind where Addy was still sitting. She was looking at them intently. He had a strange feeling that she could probably read lips, so he turned. "What?" He asked, looking at Carson.

"Michael was one of the survivors and he was badly injured. We're helping him and we gave him the retro-virus again." Carson whispered.

Rodney looked up quickly, "You what? Bad idea, very, very bad." There was only one thing dumber than bring Michael back to Atlantis, and that was actually trying to use the retrovirus again. "Going on the third time's the charm thing?"

Carson glared at Rodney, "I didn't ask your opinion," he said handing Rodney some pills. They were standard cold and pain killer pills. "Just don't talk about what we did to him or what we're going to do to him."

Rodney took the pills. "Fine," he muttered, and then walked slowly back to the bed where Addy and Lola were waiting. "Let's go."

Addy got up and looked at Rodney. "Why so grumpy?" She asked, trying to make nice for the last time.

"Because I'm in pain, I get dizzy when I walk," his voice cracked and he coughed, "and it hurts when I talk."

Addy didn't say anything and walked behind him. Lola was right next to her, she was humming loudly. Addy wished that she could have the simplicity that Lola had.

-- -- - -- --

Michael lay in a medical bed; he was restrained, but didn't know why. "Where am I?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse jumped and looked to the man in the bed. They told her that he used to be a Wraith. She couldn't believe how human he looked. She didn't say anything, just hurried out of the secluded room to find Dr. Beckett.

"Wait!' Michael called out desperately. He was confused and scared. He didn't know who we was, where he was, or why he was there. All he knew was that he had a terrible headache and was restrained.

Carson walked into the room, the scared nurse behind him. "Thank you for getting me," he said, looking at Michael. "Hello Michael, how are you today?"

Michael recognized his name and he recognized this man, "Dr. Beckett." He said under his breath. "Where am I?"

Carson almost took a step back. "Michael, it's so good that you remember my name." He struggled out, trying to convince himself of the story that they had decided to go with. "We thought you'd have total memory loss."

Michael nodded, that seemed sensible. "Where am I?" He asked again, still not sure on that.

Carson smiled, that was an easy one to answer, "You're in the infirmary, and we put you in a private room so you could rest. I'm sorry we had to restrain you, you've been thrashing."

Michael nodded again and yawned, he must have been on some sort of drug. He was sure he had been sleeping for a long time, yet he was still very tired.

"You should rest." He heard Carson say as he drifted asleep.

-- -- - -- --

By the time Rodney got to his room he was dizzy and his side hurt. He clutched the drugs in his hand and walked in. Addy and Lola walked in after him. He sat down at his desk and breathed out. He sort of just wanted to be alone. He was in a bad mood.

Lola sat on his bed, without asking him and bounced up and down. Addy turned to him. "Are you okay?"

Rodney looked up, with his, 'well, what do you think' face. He didn't answer her, remembering the way he had snapped at her earlier had made him feel bad. He didn't want to do that again, but his silence was another form of him snapping at her.

Addy got the hint and walked to the door. "Let's go Lola." She said quietly. "Rodney wants to be alone."

Lola got up and said, "Aww man, I liked his bed. I bounced on it good." She didn't say anything else though, and they left in silence.

Rodney watched them leave and sighed. He felt pitiful and tired. He staggered to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eye was still bruised and his lip was cut. He sighed again and struggled with the bottle. It took him about ten minutes to actually open it and when he did he poured three pills into his hand. He knew the dose was two but he didn't care. After taking his medicines he walked to his bed and crawled into it. He fell asleep rather quickly.

-- -- - -- --

Lola looked at Addy as Rodney's door closed. "Why are you so grumpy? You grumpy face." She wrinkled her nose and hooked arms with Addy, pulling her away.

"He hates me." She stated, wondering where Lola was taking her. "Where are we going?"

"I want to talk with Weir lady! She was nice."

Addy smiled and turned around, "Wrong way missy." She pulled Lola down the hallway, past Rodney's door again and up a flight of stairs. They walked in silence until they got to the control room.

Weir looked up from her desk. There was a knocking on her door. "Come in." She called, closing her lap-top.

Lola barged in, with Addy right behind her. "Hello." Lola said happily, taking a seat.

Weir smiled. "Well, hello. I didn't expect to see you two so soon."

Lola smiled. "You're really nice and we're bored. Carson busy playing doctor and Rodney hates everything." She blinked.

"Sounds about right…" Weir looked around. "Addy, where did you find that ship of yours?"

Addy shrugged, "Just some planet…" She looked around and realized something. "You have one too, don't you?"

Weir nodded, "We have a lot of them." She said, "We call them Puddle Jumpers."

Lola giggled. "Puddle Jumpers?"

"That's a really stupid name." Addy agreed.

Weir smiled. "John came up with it."

"Is he that guy?" Lola asked. "With the hair?"

Weir smiled bigger, "Yes, he's the guy with the hair."

Lola had started twittering about this and that. Addy however, had gotten lost in thought. She was trying to remember where exactly they had gotten this ship. It had been a deserted planet, but that didn't help much. Addy and Lola had really tried to avoid planets with people. They were on the run and if people knew where they were it wouldn't be very good. It had been about a month into the journey because that's when the ship they had fled in started to break down. She frowned.

"Is something the matter?"

Addy looked up. "Oh, nothing…" She shrugged, "I'm just thinking about that planet." She bit her lip. There had been a whole bunch of old buildings; it had looked like a civilization that had been destroyed many thousands of years ago. Nothing like Atlantis.

"There were these buildings, right?" Lola said, "And they were old and crap." She said. "Like, super-duper old."

Weir nodded. "The people who once inhibited this city were last known in this galaxy then thousand years ago." She paused and watched Lola and Addy. "How's Rodney?"

Addy opened her mouth to answer, but Lola interrupted. "_GRUUUMPY_." She said loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, please comment!

Ps- I am so sorry it took me forever to update. There's no excuse, but I'm sorry sorry sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Addy is mine, Lola is my friends. The others are not. Please enjoy and comment!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy tossed and turned on the bed. She was asleep, but dreaming deeply. In her dream she was tied to a chair and was in pitiful prison garb. The room was bleak and dimly light. The grey walls seemed to absorb the light, creating long shadows from the chair she was on and the table in front of her. On the table was an array of torture devices. She was familiar with all of them, but they struck a new fear in her heart as she realized they would soon be used on her. The door opened loudly and a woman stepped through. She knew that at one point in her life she had known who this woman was, but now the shadows cast darkness over her identity. Addy gasped and shot up in her bed. She turned to see that Lola was in the bed next to her, sleeping peacefully. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

Addy got up and dressed quickly. She walked out the door and headed to explore Atlantis. It didn't take her long to wander down to the science labs. She was honestly just exploring and didn't mean to find anyone. But there was Rodney, sitting, hunched over some device. She froze, mainly because Rodney had avoided her for the past week and she knew that he wouldn't want to see her now. She turned to leave, but stopped. She turned back to Rodney and stalked over to his desk.

Rodney looked up, confused. He heard someone come in, but then pure silence, and now he heard someone storming over to him. Addy was staring him down when he finally turned in the right direction. He winced because she looked damn pissed. _She has the right_, he thought. He had been avoiding her for the past week and made no plans to make nice.

"Look you." Addy said, slamming her hand against the desk.

Rodney remembered her punching him. He winced and looked away.

Addy softened up quite a bit at his apparent fear. "Rodney." She said softly. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Rodney blinked when he realized she sounded more hurt then angry. "I… uh… I…" He shrugged.

Addy sighed and pulled up a chair. She inspected the device he had been working on. "Hmm..." She said, picking it up carefully. It flashed to life and she almost dropped it out of surprise.

Rodney lit up. "You have the gene?" He asked happily.

Addy frowned and looked at him. "Of course I have jeans. So do you. You're wearing a pair right now."

Rodney laughed. "No you idiot. You have the ATA gene. You can control things that the Ancients made."

Addy set the device down and smiled curtly. It quickly turned into the smile she had given him before she hit him their first meeting. "Listen." She said as he gulped and subconsciously shrunk away from her. "Besides our first little incident, I don't what I did to make you so bitter towards me."

Rodney tried to object, but she shot him down with a glare.

"Now, unless you can explain to me why you are acting this way, I am going to turn around and end our conversation."

Rodney gaped at her. How was he supposed to tell her that he hadn't meant to be rude and that he kind of liked her? How was he supposed to reconcile for how he had treated her? He didn't say anything. For once, he was speechless.

Addy sighed and nodded. "Fine." She said, sounding defeated and sad. "Fine." She turned and began to leave. She paused and looked at him. Up and down. "You should get some sleep." She said.

Rodney blinked, he wasn't expecting that. He watched Adele leave and turned back to the device. It had gone dead. He sighed and signed off his computer then put it to sleep. After putting the device away he headed for his room.

-- -- - -- --

The faint patter of rain on the window had kept Michael awake all night. Not that he could sleep. He was having strange dreams of being something that he was not now. Even in his waking hours he felt his mind drift back to an urge he could not explain. A need for a certain something he could not place. He had a strong feeling that it was something he didn't want to know about.

They were still keeping him in a private room of the infirmary. They weren't telling him something, he had figured that out long ago. But he didn't know what _they_ weren't saying. He hardly knew who _they_ were. There was the kind Dr. Beckett, the cautious Dr. Weir, the laid-back Sheppard, and all the nervous nurses. _But, who are these people?_

He wasn't restrained anymore, but his door was locked and there were two armed guards outside his room. It had slowly become clear that they were protecting themselves from him just as much as they were protecting him from himself.

He groaned and rolled over in his bed, twisting the blankets as he did. There was no point trying to fall back asleep. The small clock radio read 6:25 am. The morning nurse came in around 7am in the morning to give him some medications. He never asked them what they were for and they never told him.

Michael closed his eyes and focused on the tugging. He had become determined to find out what it was. After a while he slipped into state of meditation. He found himself in a dimly light hallway. There were people moving about him, but they weren't _people_ they were something… monstrous. He shivered in bed, but didn't break his connection. In the hallway he stood immobilized by fear and wonder. The _things_ that passed him paid little to no attention to him and he soon realized they didn't see him, so much as sensed him. He decided to try and move forward. With one step his stomach lurched violently and he was brought crashing back to reality.

He was on the ground panting heavily as the violence of his convulsions made him try to gag up his stomach contents. He shuddered and shook, trying to crawl to the bathroom. It didn't work very well; he only made it a few feet before he shook violently and threw up.

He was vaguely aware of the morning nurse rushing to him as he slipped into darkness.

-- -- - -- --

Carson sighed and watched Michael sleep. He had just finished doing an array of tests to see what had happened to Michael. Carson already knew. It was the retro-virus. Over-exposure to the drug had made Michael's entire being unstable. He was not well and Carson doubted he'd be getting better.

Carson sighed again and turned to his window. At some point last night it had begun to rain. Now it was dark outside and the rain was coming down in thick blankets. He reached for his coffee and contemplated his course of actions. They could stop giving Michael the drug and let him revert back into a Wraith, they could continue with the medication and hope for the best, or they could, as Ronan pointed out, kill him.

"How is he?" Came the concerned voice of Teyla. He turned around in the chair to see she was standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on his face.

"He is…" Carson blinked. "Stable for now."

Teyla nodded and moved closer to the bed. He looked peaceful in his sedated sleep, but she knew inside a war was waging. "I fear that we have gone too far."

Carson nodded. "We never knew the risks that could come of this drug…" He trailed off.

Teyla rested a hand on Carson's shoulder. "Do not beat yourself up over this." She said, sitting down in the chair next to his.

Carson laughed a little. "How can I not?" He asked. "I should have never tried the drug."

Teyla was silent for a moment. She chose her words carefully. "Though this is not the most… pleasurable turn out," she began, "we could not have foreseen it."

Carson nodded and watched Michael. "He needs less of the drug," he said, "and at longer periods between doses."

"So, do you think that he is becoming permanently human?"

"It's hard to say. Dr. Heightmeyer tells me that he has been having dreams about 'monsters'"

"The Wraith?"

Carson nodded. "I believe so." He paused. "She says he feels a 'tugging' and that he knows something is wrong…"

Teyla nodded. "He is remembering things that he should not?"

Carson nodded again. Then, they both fell silent.

-- -- - -- --

Ronan circled Addy slowly. She stood perfectly still, waiting for him to make the first move. He watched her. Her calmness put him on edge. She knew that she was stronger; she knew she was better, she knew exactly what she was capable of, and it unnerved him.

Eventually he struck. It was low and powerful, but she avoided it by quickly stepping out of the way. He expected an attack and braced himself, but nothing came. She was standing silently waiting. He bared his teeth and struck at her with the stick again. She masterfully ducked and watched him, grinning playfully.

_She toying with me_, he realized angrily. He stood up and watched her. She was short, at least a foot shorter than him and yet she held herself like a much taller person. She was skinny too. It didn't look like she had an ounce of muscle on her arm, and yet, the ferocity in which she attacked him was unparallel to anything he remembered.

After a while he lunged at her again and again she dodged and moved away.

"Stop that!" He cried in frustration.

Addy giggled and nodded. "Okay, let's do this for real." She stood and readied herself for Ronan's attack.

Ronan wasted no time before lunging again. This time Addy didn't step out of the way. She allowed the stick to hit her hard against the arm before grabbing it and pulling Ronan close. She head-butted him and slid down to the ground. Ronan staggered and tripped when he suddenly felt her legs slide into his. He fell to the ground.

Addy watched him from a sitting position. She held both sticks in her hands. Her arm was throbbing, but she suspected that his head was in much more pain.

He got up slowly and looked over to her. This was all a game to her. A game she would always win. He slumped down and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized honestly enough. "I only take fighting seriously when I have to."

Ronan blinked. "You never practice?" He was surprised by that. Her skills were honed to the finest degree.

"Not that I can remember." She said, getting up. "Let's get something to eat." She suggested, quickly changing the topic.

Ronan nodded and stood.

-- -- - -- --

"So, you're thinking we let them stay?" Sheppard asked. He had been discussing the matter for the past half-hour with Weir.

Weir nodded, "Besides that first incident." She said, referring to when Addy beat up Rodney, "They seem to have no ill intentions."

"And Addy has the gene." Sheppard pointed out.

Weir nodded. "I think we can assume it's safe."

"We don't know much about them." Sheppard pointed out.

Weir raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What did we know about Ronan before we let him join us?"

Sheppard smiled and laughed. "True."

"So it's settled." Weir said, standing. Sheppard nodded and stood too. They left her office and headed off in separate directions to try and find the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please enjoy and leave comments!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Addy is mine and Lola is my friends, please do not steal them. The others are not mine, they belong to MGM... Hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ought to make peace with her." Teyla suggested, dipping a spoon into her pudding.

"Who are you talking about?" Rodney asked. He knew who, but didn't want to think about the fact that Addy had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past few days.

"That girl…" Zelenka piped in.

Rodney wondered how Zelenka knew about Addy.

"Addy." Sheppard supplied.

Rodney groaned. "Why do I need to make peace with her?" He asked.

Sheppard blinked and laughed. "I guess no one told you." He said, taking a bit of his tuna sandwich.

Rodney sighed. "So, you tell me." He really hated being left out in the dark. He was a part of this team, wasn't he? He was the head scientist, wasn't he?

Sheppard looked from Zelenka to Teyla and sighed. He honestly didn't know how Rodney'd react to this turn of events. He couldn't tell if Rodney really did hate Addy, or it was something else entirely. "Well, she's getting tested right now by Ronan and then she's going to have a medical exam by Carson…" He started.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rodney asked, confused.

Teyla smiled at Rodney. "She is to join our team.

Rodney blinked. "Wait… no…" He looked around at Sheppard, who merely shrugged and nodded. "Why didn't anybody tell me?" He couldn't believe how upset he sounded.

Sheppard frowned. Rodney was over-reacting way more than he'd expect. "If you two don't like each other you don't have to talk." He offered.

Rodney shook his head, "But we will have to talk." He complained.

Teyla shot him a look. Her eyes told him to 'grow up', but a faint smile that traced her lips hinted at one of her other deep understandings.

"Have you guys seen Addy?" Lola asked, popping out of nowhere. Zelenka jumped in his seat a little and looked at Lola like she was a Wraith. "Are you gonna eat that?" She inquired of Sheppard's French fries.

Sheppard blinked. "No and no." He said, giving Lola the French fries.

"There she is." Teyla said, after a moment. She was heading in with Ronan from the direction of the sparring area.

Rodney groaned and got up. He had been silent since Lola appeared. He left in a hurry and threw out the rest of his food.

Sheppard watched him go. He was baffled, but smiled a little when he caught the look Teyla had on her face. _So,_ he thought, watching Addy approach with Ronan, _McKay's got a thing for her_.

Addy sat next to Lola, who was devouring the French fries. She rubbed her arm where Ronan had struck her and watched the people at the table. She knew Teyla, Sheppard, and Ronan, but there was the other man. "Do I know you?" She asked kindly.

"No. No, I don't think so." Zelenka said, holding out his hand. "My name is Radek Zelenka."

Addy looked at his hand, and then remembered how she had 'shaken' hands before. She took his in her hand and firmly shook it, just like Sheppard had shown her.

Lola looked up from her fries. "I'm Lola." She said, before returning to the food. She was apparently rather hungry.

Sheppard smiled. "I notice you've attained quite the bruise there." He said, looking at Addy's arm. "Ronan wasn't too tough for you, was he?" He asked, smiling.

Ronan snorted silently before getting up to get some food. He had a throbbing headache and was wondering how her head could be _that_ hard. He soon noticed that Addy was right next to him. It surprised him that she had gotten so close without him realizing, but he was slowly becoming aware that Addy was full of surprises. He grabbed a tray and filled it with whatever food came into reach. Addy, however, was much more picky. She would look at an item, point to it, and ask him what it was. He explained patiently, finding her facial expressions hilarious. Nothing seemed good to her. Eventually, she settled on pizza and a diet soda. She followed him back to the seat. Teyla and Zelanka had left and Sheppard was trying to explain Ferris Wheels to Lola.

Addy sat down beside Ronan and took a cautious bit of her pizza. "Mmm." She said, smiling. "I like this…. pizza." She said.

Lola smiled. "I like these Fried Frenchies."

Sheppard smiled. "French fries," he corrected.

Lola blinked. "Oh," she said, looking at them, almost as if the new name ruined them for her. After a moment of silence, she looked over at Addy. "Carson wants to seeeee you." She said, thinking, "For an examination."

Addy nodded.

"What's it for?" Lola demanded. "I didn't have to get examined."

Addy smiled. "I'm going to join Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney on their missions to explore other planets." She explained.

Lola made a pouty face. "Why no Lola?"

Addy had mapped out this. She knew Lola would be upset that she didn't get to join. "No Lola so Lola can stay with Carson!" She said.

Lola clapped her hands. "Yay!" She said, taking a French fry and eating it, despite its name.

Addy smiled and finished off the slice of pizza she had. She took a sip of soda and stood. "I think I'm going to do that now." She said, waving goodbye to the group. She hadn't made it five steps before she felt Lola grab onto her waist.

"I'm coming toooooo!" Lola stated, not letting go of Addy.

Addy smiled. "Sounds good." She said, heading for the exit again.

Sheppard waited for Addy and Lola to be gone before turning his attention to Ronan. He had a huge grin on his face that made Ronan look up from his mountain of food. "Wha?" Ronan asked after taking a bite.

"So… Rodney likes her." Sheppard said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really?" Ronan asked, uninterested.

"Yeah, that's why he's so rude to her. Except for now she's giving him the cold shoulder." Sheppard explained, oblivious to Ronan's unresponsive tone of voice.

"Uh." Ronan grunted, shoveling more food into his mouth. In truth, he could see how Rodney would fall for a girl like Addy. She was smart, funny, strong, and, a total babe.

"You think she's gonna figure it out?" Sheppard asked, eating one of the French fries Lola had left. Ronan shrugged. "Think she'll shoot him down when she finds out?" Sheppard asked and paused. That wouldn't be funny at all.

Ronan glanced up. "She's nice." He said.

Sheppard nodded. He figured that was Ronan speak for 'she won't hurt him… mentally'.

-- -- - -- --

Addy looked at Lola. Lola looked at Carson. Carson looked to Addy. None of them smiled. Lola's lower lip twitched and she blinked.

"Bullshit." Addy said cautiously.

Lola made a pouty face and picked up the pile. "I never win."

Addy smiled and put down a card. "One three."

Carson gave Lola a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually." He reassured, setting down two cards. "Two fours."

Lola peered at her large mass of cars. She had no fives. She grumbled and put down one seven. "One five." She said.

Carson and Addy looked at each other. "Bullshit!" They yelled simultaneously.

Lola grumbled some more and picked up the four cards. Addy was just about to set her sixes down when a nurse came running up. She looked at Lola and Addy, then turned to Carson and whispered something to him. He visibly paled as he stood. After setting his cards down he rushed after the nurse.

Lola and Addy watched Carson disappear into a more secluded part of the infirmary. They blinked at each other and Lola carefully set her cards down. "I think the gamey game is over."

Addy smiled and set her cards down too. She started to gather them into a pile. "Wonder what that was about."

"Oh, I know! I know! Pick me!" Lola said, waving her hands about.

"Umm, okay." Addy said, waiting for Lola to explain.

"Someone lost bladder control and peed everywhere."

Addy blinked. "Oh, I'm sure that's it." She said, laughing. "That's it, exactly." She rolled off the bed and landed on the floor gracefully. She walked towards the door, assuming Lola was following her. She was. Soon, Lola had wrapped an arm around Addy's waist.

"Where to?" She asked, yawning.

Addy yawned too. "Hmm… bed."

"To bed!" Lola said, pulling Addy in the completely wrong direction.

"Wrong way." Addy said, turning Lola around and pulling her in the right way.

-- -- - -- --

Carson watched Michael. He was lying in his bed with a breathing system hooked up. His pale skin had a permanent layer of perspiration on it. His heart beat hummed a soft 'beep beep beep' on the heart monitor in the background. He looked peaceful in his sleep, but Carson knew that inside a war was raging.

Carson sighed and looked up at the window. How long had he been standing there? When he was first called over to stabilize Michael it had been mid-afternoon, now the sun was had set. He sighed again and looked at his watch. His first shift had ended nearly an hour ago and his next one started in four hours. He yawned and looked to Michael again before sighing and turning. He tried not to let the guilt wash over him as he made his way to his office. There was a couch in there that he often used for power naps between shifts.

"Hey Carson," came the voice of Rodney.

Carson turned to see Rodney standing near the doorway. He looked like that cold had finally caught up to him. "Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"I thought the damn thing had gone away." He complained, coughing lightly.

Carson nodded. "Need cold medicine?" He asked, walking to the medicine cabinet.

"With something to help me sleep?" Rodney asked hopefully. He looked tired.

Carson nodded and went to look for something for Rodney. "So, what's with you and Addy?" He asked as he searched.

Rodney groaned, _him too?_ "You too?" He asked sighing, "What does it matter?" He was not in the mood to talk about this.

Carson looked at Rodney. "It doesn't matter, I was just wondering."

Rodney made a face. "I just want to sleep." He whined, coughing a little.

Carson nodded and handed him the drugs. "Take two a day." He instructed. "About an hour before you sleep."

Rodney nodded and headed for the door. He paused and turned back. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Carson looked up and shrugged. He felt terrible and responsible for the turn of events. "Good." He lied. Rodney snorted lightly, "As good as I could be." He corrected.

Rodney nodded. "It's not your fault." He said, "Unless it was your idea to give him the drug a third time."

Carson glared at Rodney. "Go to bed." He said.

Rodney laughed a little and left.

Carson sighed for the twentieth time and locked up the medicine cabinet before heading to his office. Inside he kicked off his shoes, set his lab coat on his chair and laid on his couch. He settled in a quickly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and leave comments!


	8. Chapter 8

Addy is mine and Lola is my friends, please do not steal. The other's are not mine. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Thank thank thank you to my beta: captainlecaptain. Read her stuff too!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addy surveyed the area. They were on a small planet inhibited by 'peaceful' people, or so Teyla said. The stargate was in a small clearing surrounded by thick woods. Besides the vast sea of trees there was nothing else exciting about the planet. The terrain was flat and dull. Addy walked to join Teyla, Ronan, and Sheppard as they waited for Rodney to scan the area for any anomalies.

"Hmm…" Rodney said, walking towards the group.

Sheppard turned and watched Rodney. "What?"

"Teyla." Rodney said, before coughing a little. "You said that these people lived near the gate?"

"That is correct," she confirmed, "In another clearing, about twenty yards along this path." She explained, indicating the path that they had gathered around.

"Are they nomadic in any way?" Rodney asked, before sneezing and blowing his nose.

Teyla shook her head, "My people have traded with them for many generations and they have always made haven in the woods near the gate." She paused and looked down the shaded path. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they're not there." He said, looking at the life scanner he had in his hand. He raised it up to show the rest of the team.

Sheppard sighed. "Well, let's check it out." He said, walking down the path that Teyla had pointed to. Teyla followed, with Rodney behind her, and Ronan taking up the rear. They walked silently, until they had reached the clearing that Teyla had talked about. No one was there. The tent-like buildings were all present and accounted for. There was no damage. It looked as if they had all simply disappeared.

"Not here." Rodney said.

Sheppard sighed, "Really Rodney? Hadn't noticed…" He walked around, checking tents for any sign of anything.

Ronan circled the area, looking for any signs that people had left. He made an unsatisfied grunt after finding nothing. After finishing up he returned to where Teyla and Rodney were standing. "So, what do you think happened to them?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be looking for reason they left, now would we?" Rodney asked angrily. He was half-way through a cold and not sleepy well, despite the medicine.

Ronan was about to retort when Sheppard silenced him. He pointed to Addy, who was standing at the very edge of the clearing, staring off into the woods. She tilted her head and gazed through the trees.

Ronan, Teyla, and Sheppard moved slowly over to where she stood. Rodney blinked and followed. "What is she--" He was cut off by Sheppard before her could finish. He grumbled silently and watched Addy. She looked to be in a trance state. He eyes were glazed over slightly and her mouth hung slack-jawed. Her nose flared lightly, almost as if she smelled something. Suddenly she blinked.

"Teyla." She said, turning to Teyla. "Are there other dwellings on this planet?"

Teyla blinked and thought for a moment. "Not that I am aware of…"

Addy nodded. "Okay, we were coming here for a certain plant native to this place only, right?"

Teyla nodded. "That is correct."

"Is it highly desired?"

Teyla nodded. "It is considered a delicacy among many cultures, and is a medicine to some."

Addy looked up. "Some? Do you have specific names?"

Teyla nodded. "Among the Detheras." She said. "They use it because of a specific type of chemical poisoning they have."

Addy nodded. She sniffed the air again, "Are they advanced in anyway?"

Rodney snorted. "No." He said before Teyla could answer. "They practice voodoo and make 'potions'. It's all a bunch of gibberish and they accidentally poisoned themselves."

Addy glanced at Rodney, like she had forgotten he was there. "Are they a friendly people?" She asked Teyla.

Teyla made a face. "They are very choosy about who they talk to." She said. "They are perfectly fine with the Anthosians, but do not like their people." She said, motioning to Sheppard and Rodney. "They are also very spiritual."

"Superstitious." Rodney muttered under his breath.

Addy nodded and turned to Rodney. "Can you scan for any sort of trace chemicals that shouldn't normally be here?"

Rodney wasn't used to Addy talking to him. They hadn't had a conversation since that night. It took him a minute to realize she was talking to him. "Hmm, what?" He asked.

Addy sighed. "That thing." She said, pointing to the monitor Rodney held in his hand, "Can it detect chemicals in the atmosphere?"

Rodney nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed, looking at it.

"Well…" Addy said, "Can you please scan for any trace chemicals that shouldn't be in the atmosphere?"

"Oh! Yeah, I can do that." He said, turning to it. He pressed a few buttons. After a moment he frowned, "It's picking up something similar to Tabun…" he trailed off, "I can't be sure, but it looks to be much more potent than it…"

Sheppard grabbed Rodney by the collar and started dragging him towards the path that led to the gate. Teyla, Ronan, and Addy were quick to follow. "You can explain later." He said, "We need to get away from this area now."

At the gate Sheppard started dialing Atlantis. The group stood around, watching. When the gate opened Sheppard waited for the other side to lower the shield after he sent his IDC through. He waited for everyone to walk through, before heading through himself.

-- -- - -- --

"Similar to Tabun?" Carson asked, peering into Sheppard's eyes. They weren't dilated, which was a good sign.

Rodney sniffed and nodded. "It was a close chemical match." He confirmed, watching Carson. "Are we gonna die?" He asked.

Carson smiled and shook his head, "Not today." He said, moving to Teyla. "None of you are showing any symptoms that would be customary with exposure to Tabun." He sighed and watched Rodney. "No tightness of chest?"

Rodney blinked and sniffed again, "Why are you singling me out?" He asked, coughing lightly.

"Because one of the very first symptoms is tightness of chest and a runny nose."

Rodney looked around. "I've had this runny nose for…"

"I know." Carson interjected. "I was just making sure." He added. "Well, as far as I can tell, you're all fine. We'll have to wait for that blood work to get back to see how much of this toxin got into your systems."

'We're free to go?" Sheppard asked hopefully. "We still have to talk with Weir…" He said.

Carson nodded and watched them leave. "Oh, Addy?" He said before she had completely left.

"Hmm, yes?" She asked, stopping by the door.

"Lola's been having odd dreams." He said, tilting his head. "She's trying to sleep in your quarters now, so if you go there, I'd say stay quiet."

Addy nodded. "Will do." She said, exiting. "Oh…" She said, popping back in. "How is she?"

Carson smiled, "She's the best 'nurse but not really' I've ever had."

Addy smiled and waved goodbye as she rushed to catch up with the other ones. As far as she could tell she was part of the team and was welcomed to be at the briefing with Elizabeth. As if to confirm her thoughts she saw Rodney waiting for her at the corner of the hallway. She slowed her pace as she came up next to him.

"Thought I'd make sure you knew where to go…" He muttered, looking down.

Addy smiled. "Thank you." She said, waiting for him to lead the way. She knew perfectly well how to get to Weir's office, but Rodney was reaching out and trying to be kind, so she was going to let him.

Rodney walked in silence with her until they were in the transporter. "I…" He started and looked down.

Addy waited patiently, wondering just what he had to say.

"I don't hate you." He said, "I just… that's just… its how I am…" He said at last, watching her to see if she understood.

Addy nodded, smiling. "I realized that." She stated. "But I was so quick to come to my conclusions about you because of our previous… tiff."

Rodney snorted and stepped out of the transporter. "I wouldn't call it a 'tiff'." He said, waiting for her. "More like a merciless beating."

Addy looked down. "Yeah…" She said, heading for Weir's office.

"I… I… I'm not mad at you." He tried, hoping she wouldn't think that.

Addy smiled lightly. "I know you're not, but I still feel bad about it."

-- -- - -- --

Lola tossed and turned in her bed. She was having the same dream that she had been having since they had gotten to Atlantis. It always started with her in a dank hallway. She'd be standing with a woman with frizzy hair and large glasses. All other details about the woman were indistinct, except for an obvious limp. This woman would then hand her a shot filled with an amber liquid. Lola had no idea what it was, but whenever she was handed it, she felt herself grinning. After she would watch the woman limp off she would turn to a door.

Inside the room there was a girl. She was looking down at her lap. She was tied to a chair. When Lola stepped into the room the girl would look up. Like everyone else in the dream her characteristics were unfocused and hard to decipher. Lola approached the girl slowly, holding up the shot to show her. After gently rolling the girl's shirt-sleeve up to expose the crook of her arm she jabbed the needle in and allowed the strange liquid to be pushed into the girl.

The girl let out a strangled cry as the liquid coursed through her system. With that Lola shot up in bed and looked around. She was alone in the room she shared with Addy. After a while she shuddered and laid back.

Lola gazed sleepily at the ceiling as she considered going back and getting those sedatives Carson had offered. With a sigh, she turned over and nestled into her sheets more. _I'll try sleeping one more time._ She slowly drifted off to sleep.

-- -- - -- --

"How did you notice the chemical?" Weir asked, confused. She watched the team carefully. They seemed to have lucked out… once again.

Sheppard cleared his throat and looked to Addy. "I was wondering the same thing myself." He said.

Suddenly all eyes were on Addy. She blinked and looked around. "Oh… I… umm… well…" She said and smiled sheepishly. "I could smell it."

Ronan snorted. "Smell it?" He said. "That's impossible."

Addy scowled at him, "Just because _you_ didn't smell it doesn't mean that there's not a scent."

Sheppard smiled a little and jumped in before Ronan could counter. "Actually, Tabun _does _have a faint smell; I suppose if the scent was strong enough where Addy was standing she could have smelled it."

Addy smiled glumly, "And I did." She said, sticking her tongue out at Ronan.

Ronan merely smiled and settled into his chair. Addy was full of surprises after all; why should super-senses be an exception?

Weir smiled. "Well, I'm sure you're all very happy Addy joined the team…" She looked around and sighed. "So, you suspect that the Detheras had something to do with this?"

Sheppard looked at Teyla who nodded. "We think it's the most likely thing." He said, "And we should look into it just in case."

Weir nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Alright." She said at last. "Have your team ready and 08:00 tomorrow morning." She picked up the folder that held the mission files in it and placed it in her filing system. "I'll see you all tomorrow then." She said. She stood and watched them shuffle out. She watched as Rodney fell back to talk with Addy as the rest of them separated and went their separate ways. She smiled at Rodney's appearance. He was looking sheepishly at his feet, with his hands held tightly behind his back. _Like an awkward teenager_, she thought, turning to other mission reports she had to work on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Addy surveyed the landscape

A/N: So, first I must apologize for the ridiculous delay. I kicked myself in the ass and started chugging out the awesomeness, so hopefully there will be no more of that nonsense…

On another note, I've decided that I'm going to change this from Humor/General to Humor/Angst because as I keep writing this story, it keeps getting more and more heavy.

Now for the disclaimer! Addy is mine… Lola is my friend's the others are not.

And without further ado… let the story continue!

--

Addy surveyed the landscape. The planet the Detheras lived on was peaceful and serene. It seemed that it was in the beginning of fall. The leaves all had a crimson hue to them and many cascaded gently to the ground in the gentle breeze. Birds flew about happily as their songs filled the landscape with beautiful noise. The scent of all the nature around them filled Addy's senses as she inhaled deeply. Then, Rodney sneezed. Loudly. She deflated a little as the moment was ruined.

"So now I not only have a cold, but I'll also have to deal with allergies. Great, just great." Rodney harrumphed.

"Yes and now we'll not only have to deal with your cold, but also your allergies." Sheppard replied coolly as he checked the surrounding area. "Seems like there's a path leading that way," he said as he pointed towards a path leading down hill. The rest of the trail was hidden behind the trees.

Rodney glared. "Wasn't this town like ten miles away from here? Why didn't we bring a jumper?"

Sheppard sighed, to Addy it sounded like the long-suffering sigh she vaguely recalled her mother having used more than once.

"Perhaps…" Teyla said, trying to keep the grumpy scientists' snark at bay. "Ronan and I should approach from the trail while you three take an alternative route."

"Why?" Rodney demanded.

"Because _someone _pissed them off last visit and they probably wouldn't take too kindly to that _certain someone's_ reappearance."

"Hey! I didn't piss anyone off, I just…"

"Insulted, irritated, aggravated, and oh yeah, pissed them off!" Sheppard said, glaring at Rodney. "Maybe Addy should go with you two, so she can see what the normal missions are like…"

"We don't really have 'normal'." Ronan interjected.

"I think that I'd go along with you two so that you don't start fighting. Because I know deep down you two are big boys, but until you find your big boy voices you'll need a mommy to look after you." Teyla hid a smirk, Ronan looked amused, Rodney pouted, and Sheppard sighed.

"Alright, Teyla, Ronan, you head for the village and see if you can find anything that the Detheras don't want us to know. Addy, Rodney, and I will do some snooping."

"Doesn't snooping require quiet?" Addy asked and poked Rodney's side.

Rodney practically jumped out of his skin. He hadn't notice Addy moving towards him, which was odd since he'd taken to staring at her… okay, he couldn't think that way, it just happened she was always in his line of view… yeah. That was it.

Sheppard shook his head and chuckled lightly. "We should meet back here for the check-in with Atlantis, maintain radio silence." He said, before heading in the direction opposite the path.

Rodney followed Sheppard, with Addy taking up the rear. She watched as Teyla and Ronan disappeared down the trail. She turned back to Rodney and slowly snuck closer to him. Eventually she was walking parallel with him. He didn't even notice, not until she snuck her hand into his. This time she had to laugh at his startled reaction.

"What… what are you doing?" Rodney asked, his voice raising an octave higher.

Addy shrugged and eyed him innocently. "It's cold." She said and snuggled up besides him. "Maybe I should just snuggle up with John? I mean, if you don't want me here?" She asked, pouting playfully.

Unfortunately, that playfulness was lost on Rodney. "No! I mean, if you want to. I just erm… well…" He sighed and let her hand fall free. _Nice one! _He mentally scorned himself, _finally a pretty girl takes interest in you and you blew it! Now she's going to go crawl all over Sheppard…_

"Rodney?" Addy asked questioningly as he turned beat red. Neither of them had noticed that Sheppard was no longer within view. "Don't be embarrassed." She said and tried to hook her hand with his again, but he turned away and looked at his shoes.

_Now all I have to do is wait for Sheppard's belittling remark… where is it? _Rodney looked up and blinked. "Where's John?" He asked.

Addy frowned too. "I don't know…" She said and took a step forward. "Come on, let's find him." She said and took off at a pace Rodney could barely keep up with.

Rodney was so focused on not falling as he ran after Addy that he didn't notice she'd stop. "Rodney!" She shrieked as she tried to keep from falling into a deep hole that blocked their way.

Rodney was of no help to this matter and soon he felt himself slipping into the hole. The next part was a blur, which ended in a sickening crunch of bone's breaking. He promptly blacked out as pain erupted through his left arm.

-- -- - -- --

"Rodney?" The voice of an angel floated through the cloudiness the pain was making. "Time to wake up honey." There was a soft hand on his cheek, he leaned into it. "There's a good boy." The angel had such a pretty voice. He wondered if she knew that…

"Rodney." The angel's voice said, laughter filling it. "Open your eyes sweetie." When Rodney finally did open his eyes he saw Addy, her face smiling happily above him. "There we go." She soothed and her soft hand was on his face again. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Us?" Rodney croaked, looking around the dark room they were in.

"Hey buddy." There was John.

Rodney laughed giddily. "Found you." He said and rested against something soft. A jacket, his mind supplied helpfully.

Sheppard made a face. "Yeah… hey Addy, you sure he didn't hit his head?"

Addy laughed. "I gave him some… something for when I was setting his arm." She explained. "He's just a little dopey." She returned her look down to Rodney, who was looking up at them with bright blue eyes and goofy smiled plastered on his face. "Silly boy, why are you grinning like that?"

Rodney giggled. He actually giggled. "Just how much of that stuff did you give him?" Sheppard sighed. This was _not_ how things were supposed to be going. This entire situation would have been a lot more bearable if Rodney had not just giggled.

Addy shrugged. "I gave as much as it said to." She said and looked back to Rodney. "It's better than him screaming in agony because his bone was sticking out of his arm…"

"That sounds… painful." Rodney said and looked around; it didn't feel like anything was wrong with his arm. "Where are we?"

Addy shrugged. "We're underground… somewhere." She said. "In a tunnel, but that's really all we kno-- what are you doing Rodney?" 

"Playing." Rodney said as he tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Well Rodney you're playing in places that probably shouldn't be played with in public." She smiled softly as one timid finger poked into her side. "Now now Rodney, none of that."

"But you're so sooooft," he said as he looked at her with giant blue eyes.

"As much as I _hate_ to interrupt Rodney's heart-felt drug trip, we really should find a way out of here. Do you think that he can stand?"

"Yeah, he'll just need some help getting up." She said and hooked Rodney's uninjured arm over her shoulders. "Up we go." She said as she helped Rodney into a sitting position.

"Noooo!" Rodney whined as he closed his eyes. "It's all spinny!" He said and made a sound somewhat like a sob.

"Shhh…" Addy soothed as she put a hand on his back. "You just keep your eyes closed and tell me if your tummy gets too owey." Addy whispered as she ignored Sheppard's looks. "Let's get you standing." She said and, without Sheppard's help, stood up. Rodney clung to her, but she didn't seem to mind.

Sheppard pulled out his life sign's detector. "There's no sign of life around here, sooo… let's go right." He said and pointed down the hall. He pretended to ignore the babying sounds coming from Addy's mouth.

-- -- - -- --

Lola snuck though the hallways. She was heading for the infirmary to surprise Carson with something she knitted for him. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was soft and she knew he'd find some use for it. Just as she was beginning to wonder if she had gotten lost _again_ when she heard that soft Scottish burr she had come to love.

"I just do not know if he'll survive… there's nothing I can do…"

"Don't worry yourself Dr. Beckett…" It must have been a nurse, Lola decided; they were all quiet and soft-spoken and yuck! She didn't much care for the competition… umm… the nurses. "… We cannot give up hope on Michael."

Michael? That was the wraith guy that they weren't allowed to see. Lola frowned. Addy had been right, something was amiss here. But Addy was off world, she couldn't do any snooping. That meant that it was up Lola to discover what was up! She smiled and waited in silence as Carson and the floozy… I mean, umm, nurse, to stop talking. Once they were gone she snuck quietly into the infirmary.

The lights were dimmed to simulate night and Lola made her way through the infirmary with stealth she didn't know she had. Once she had evaded the night nurse she crept towards the seclusion rooms.

The first one was empty; as was the second, but in the third seclusion room she saw a sight that filled her with dread and anger.

-- -- - -- --

"Rodney's getting heavy." Addy complained quietly as they walked through the underground passage way.

"Actually I thought he'd been loosing weight," Sheppard snarked back.

"Oh ha ha," Addy said and shifted Rodney's weight. He was resting against her shoulder and drool was dribbling past her tank top and on to places she really didn't want to think about. Just as Sheppard went to help with Rodney a cry to the left made them stop.

Sheppard turned slowly and examined what appeared to be a plain wall. "See if you can feel any bumps." Addy whispered from behind him. Sheppard complied and soon found that there was indeed a door there.

"Addy, help me see if we can open it." He whispered and turned to see her already setting Rodney down. Soon, she was by his side feeling along the wall. Her brow was creased into a frown.

"I don't think we'll be able to get in from here… we need to find a way out."

Sheppard nodded. "The life sign's detector isn't working… I don't know how many people are around us."

Addy nodded. "I doubt our radios will work either, when we don't show up, Teyla and Ronan will send for help."

"If they aren't captured…"

"Well, if no one shows up, then Elizabeth will send for someone anyway. Do you--" Another cry interrupted her train and she sighed. "We can discuss this as we walk, now help me with Rodney." She whispered and turned to look to where Rodney was _supposed_ to be. Supposed to, but _wasn't_.

"Shit!" She heard Sheppard exclaim.

"Come on." Addy said. "Let's find Rodney and get out of here." At that she turned in the direction they were heading and kept walking.

Not long after they had lost Rodney they heard voices.

"_Did you know that one of them escaped?"_

"_Really? I thought they were all too ill or too dead to get out."_

"_Too dead? Are you really that stupid?"_

"_You know what I meant, now come on, I hate this place."_

Soon the voices faded away and soon the silence surrounded Addy and Sheppard again. After a long pause Sheppard let out a sigh and moved forward. "There has _got_ to be another door near here."

"Found it." Addy said as she opened the door. As the door opened the dank smell of rotting flesh assaulted their nostrils.

--

A/N: Oh! Seems like an adventure is boiling up! And what has happened to our poor Rodney this time? And what has Lola discovered!?

Thank you all so much for reading! Please please please comment! They mean the world to me, and the more comments the more drive I'll have for keeping this thing alive. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle, but if you have constructive criticism I'd love to hear that as well!


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney was leaning against the wall of the room he had been dropped in to

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. I am glad I have not lost my (two) loyal fans. But please, I'm really going to go around and pimp myself, PLEASE review. I kinda sorta will love you forever if you do.

And once again… the disclaimer! Addy is mine, Lola is my friend's the rest are not.

Anyways… more angst in this chapter, and I swear it just keeps coming. Hope you enjoy!

--

Rodney was leaning against the wall of the room he had been dropped in to. He could feel his stomach turn as it threatened to empty again. He groaned and curled into himself and cradled his arm. Next to him a woman picked at what looked like an infected stump of a toe. Rodney gasped and rolled over, just in time to vomit.

Unfortunately, he was supporting his weight with his left arm. There was a sickening noise and soon the ground was coming fast. Rodney closed his eyes, waiting to hit the floor. It never came. Eventually he opened his eyes to find Teyla watching him.

"Teyla?" He asked softly and let a sob escape. Soon Teyla was holding him tightly and he was sobbing into her shoulder. Ronan had glared the woman with the stump toes away and was now seated behind Rodney, glaring at everyone who looked at his sobbing teammate.

"Rodney." Teyla soothed as she stroked his back. "Try and calm down, and then tell me what happened." She could understand why he was in such a state. The cell they were in held an innumerable amount of people were laying dead and rotting within the room. Besides that there were people with nasty and infected gashes and unsightly injuries. The smell alone had almost made her vomit and she had a much stronger constitute than Rodney.

Rodney took a couple of deep breaths and peeked up at Teyla with a look that almost made _her_ break into tears. His eyes were large saucers, damp with tears, and foggy with pain. He sniffled once more. "We… we fell into a hole and I b-broke my arm." He sniffled again and took another breath. "Then we were walking and… and looking for a w-way out. It got all fuzzy and then I was here." He said and cuddled into her; his soft brown hair brushing against her neck. After a pause Rodney sniffled again and looked up. "My arm hurts. Sheppard says Addy gave me too much pain killer. I want more." And with that he snuggled into her again and fell asleep.

Teyla looked to Ronan and sighed. Rodney wasn't in a great state. She could feel he had a temperature and there was blood seeping through the bandages. Clearly, his am was badly broken. "We ought to move him away from this mess."

"Yeah." Ronan said as he leaned down to grasp Rodney around the middle. "You ready?" He asked. Before Rodney responded Ronan scooped Rodney up and carried him to a cleaner part. He understood why Rodney was in such a catatonic state. Rodney was, what Sheppard had called, a hypochondriac and this room was a disease waiting to happen. It was cold, dank, smelly, and filled with sick people. Even Teyla looked quite unsettled.

"These are not the Matrays; they are not the people that have gone missing." Teyla whispered to him as he set Rodney down. "They are not a group I am familiar with."

It took Ronan a moment to figure out why this was so bad. "You mean… there could be more of these rooms?"

-- -- - -- --

Addy looked around the room. Rodney was not here. But, the state of these people was despicable. There were dead bodies everywhere; other people were not far off from dying. She felt bile rising up as the horrid smell wafted to her. Somehow, it all seemed familiar. She vaguely recalled being somewhere like this before. She closed her eyes and turned away.

"Rodney's not here." Sheppard said, his voice wavering slightly. Apparently he was just as disgusted as her.

"I hate to say it, but we need to find him first. Once we find a way out we can help these people." Addy replied, as she edged to the door. 

Sheppard wanted to dispute the fact, but he knew that if they took this group of people with them, they would never be able to find Rodney and evade being captured themselves. "Alright, let's go." He agreed, following her out the door.

Several rooms later they had seen more that either of them had ever wanted to. Many were filled with dead bodies, others were empty, but had evidence that they had once been filled with bodies. Wherever they were, was not a pleasant place. Soon, Addy was having difficulty keeping her hope alive.

"Hey, I found a stair well." Sheppard whispered, pointing the flashlight on his P-90 upwards.

Addy nodded. "Let's see if it leads to a way out." She said and slowly started to walk up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs there was a door. It was locked from the outside, but Addy could hear voices coming through. She pressed her ear up against the door and motioned for Sheppard to be quiet.

"_Those two have been snooping too much; we had to put them in a room!" One man argued._

"_Those two have been associated with that group from Atlantis! Did it not occur to you that there would be more once they go missing? If you had simply told them to leave we would not be in this mess! What were they asking about anyway?"_

"_They were asking about the Matrays! How could they know?"_

"_That does not matter. We must find a way to deal with this before more of their people show up."_

Addy turned away and crept down the stairs with Sheppard in tow. "It seems that the Detheras are not only involved with the Matray's disappearance, but they also have Ronan and Teyla."

Sheppard nodded. "Well, let's find them then. Maybe if out luck holds out they'll be in the same room as Rodney."

With that they continued their quest to find their missing teammates.

-- -- - -- --

Lola crept slowly forward towards the bed. A man lay on it. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but she knew something was wrong. This man _was_ Michael and yet, he looked more human. His skin was a creamy color too peach to be truly blue. There was no sign of the Wraith-like features that once were one his face. He was… what was… this was…

"Lola?" Carson said as he turned on the lights in Michael's room. She was sitting on the floor in front of Michael's bed. "What are you… what are you doing here?" He asked, a bed feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What did you do to him!?" Lola demanded as she turned on Carson. "What have you done?"

"I… we… gave him…"

"You experimented on him, you _monster_!" She screeched, tears running down her face. "I can't believe I could trust a monster like you!" She stood. Somewhere deep in the back of her mind a voice screamed that this was wrong. Experimenting on people was _wrong_, she knew. How did she know? She glared at Carson as she suppressed the memories nagging at the back of her mind.

Carson stared at her in horror. The pain in her eyes was so real and he had honestly not expected her to react this way. "Lola… I…"

"No!" Lola shrieked. "There's nothing you can say to excuse this!" She pushed passed him and stomped off.

Carson stared after her in stunned silence for a few moments before continuing into the room. Michael was resting peacefully. Whatever the retrovirus had done to him was starting to settle down. He was still in bad shape, but now he was breathing on his own. The end result was what Carson could only call a hybrid Wraith. The feeding slit on his hands were gone, but his eyes were still large and amber colored. His teeth were white, but longer and jagged. Michael was now stuck in between being human and Wraith.

Carson sighed and checked Michael's vitals once more before settling into the seat next to his bed. He watched Michael sleep as the guilt of responsibility rested heavily on his shoulders. This _was_ his fault. He was experimenting with lives and he should not have. It didn't matter if the lives were human or Wraith. He had over stepped the boundaries and had destroyed more than just one life.

Michael groaned and shifted in his bed.

"Ach! Easy Michael, easy," he soothed as he stood to watch over Michael. Two amber slits opened as Michael slowly woke up. "Hello there Michael, how are you feeling?"

"I feel… sick…" Michael confessed and looked around. "Am I… in the infirmary?" He guessed.

"Aye that's right. If you want I'll give you some pain medicine. You ought to rest more."

Michael nodded and rested against the pillow. "Sounds good doc." He said before drifting off again. Carson sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-- -- - -- --

Lola sobbed softly in her room. Images of dark rooms and needles assaulted her mind. She remembered hurting, torturing, distorting, and destroying people. She felt like a monster, but was that truly her? These memories she was getting felt like someone else's. They didn't belong in Lola's mind. She was not that sort of person, was she?

-- -- - -- --

Teyla rested her hand against Rodney's forehead. He was burning up. She looked at Ronan, who was pacing angrily. "We must find a way out of here soon. I am worried."

Ronan nodded and settled down next to her. "There's no way out." He said as he watched Rodney rest. They had re-bound Rodney's arm, but it was still bleeding and the painkiller had worn off.

Suddenly the door opened and a gush of fresh air rushed in to the room. Ronan and Teyla looked up. Sheppard and Addy were standing in the doorway looking around the room. When they caught each other's gaze Sheppard walked over to them. Addy stayed at the door to keep watch.

"Hey you two, glad we found you." Sheppard said as he leaned down to talk with them. Other people were starting to take notice and he wanted to keep this all on the down-low.

Teyla smiled. "I am glad that you found us as well." She said and looked over to Addy. "You two are uninjured from the fall?"

Sheppard nodded, "Yeah, only Rodney got hurt… how is he anyway?"

Teyla sighed. "Not well, we must get out of here soon or else I fear for Rodney's health."

"Yeah." Ronan agreed. "I'll carry him, you know a way out?"

"Yeah we found one, but what about all these people? There are other rooms filled with people, just like this one."

Teyla looked around and sighed. "I want to help these people, but Rodney is my concern now. We can come back better equipped to deal with this many." She suggested as she looked down at the sleeping scientist.

Sheppard made a dissatisfied grunt, but nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said. "Ronan, you carry McKay."

Ronan nodded and, for the second time today, scooped up Rodney. He followed Sheppard towards the door, with Teyla taking up the rear. He tried to ignore the people watching them as they left. It was hard leaving all those people behind. But they'd be back. _They would_, he told himself as they left, _but first they needed to care for their own_.

-- -- - -- --

Elizabeth pursed her lips and stared over the balcony towards the Star gate. John and his team were two hours overdue. She was about to send Lorne's team though when the gate spurred to life. "Shield's up." She said, even though she knew Chuck would engage the shield as soon as he could.

"It's Sheppard's IDC." Chuck announced.

"Lower the shield." Elizabeth said, sighing in relief. She watched as the shield disappeared. Not long after John's team came in. First it was John himself, and then Teyla came in. Next Ronan came in, carrying Rodney. She turned to Chuck. "Call a medical team." She ordered as the gate disengaged. She returned to see that Addy was standing next to Ronan, doing something to Rodney.

She rushed down the stairs and up to John. "What happened?" She asked, looking over John's shoulder to Rodney, who appeared to be unconscious.

"We ran into some trouble… okay, a lot of trouble. Rodney broke his arm, pretty badly."

Weir nodded and sighed. _Just their luck_, she thought as a medical team rushed in.

"What's happened this time?" Carson asked as Ronan set Rodney onto a gurney. "Ach, never mind, explain it all to me as we go." He said and turned around with his team and headed back to the infirmary.

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm working readily on the next few installments! Let me know what you guys think!

In these next few chapters some questions will be answered, and a whole new set will come up, so stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating! Time just carried me away! I have been working diligently, so not to worry!

This and the next chapter have a lot of angst and awesome in it… I hope you guys like it!

I've managed to drag one of my lurkers into the commenting realm, but now I'm greedy for comments, so please, please, please leave me a review! Constructive criticism is fine too.

So… the SGA realm is not mine, Addy is mine, Lola is my friends. I am making no money off of this, and all that other good Disclaimer stuff.

Also, sorry about how it kinda got wonky in the beginning of the last chapter... I fixed it on this one, not sure why it happend at all though...

Also, just want to give a shout out to my beta: captainlecaptain.

--

"Where's Lola?" Addy asked and she gently stroked Rodney's hand. She had not left his side after his arm had been properly set and stitched up.

Carson flinched. "Oh, umm… she's, well, I'm not really sure." He responded feebly.

Addy frowned. "Has something happened?"

"No! No, of course not."

"I see… when do you think Rodney will wake up?"

"He should be up soon. From what Teyla was telling me, he had a hard time in those prison cells. He's mostly just exhausted."

"I see, well, I'm going to go find Lola. Can you tell me when he wakes up?"

Carson nodded. "Wait, aren't you going on the rescue mission?"

"No. The whole operation is getting on a scale in which I'd need to be properly trained in their style of military to do anything useful."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be sure to notify you when Rodney wakes."

"Thanks." Addy said as she got up and left the infirmary.

Carson watched her go and sighed. _This will end badly_, he told himself. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. He was sure something bad would happen. The overwhelming sense of dread was too much to ignore, but he didn't know what he could do about it.

-- -- - -- --

Sheppard led Ronan and Teyla towards the hole he had fallen in. Lorne, his team, and a medical team were going to the village on the path that led from the Stargate. They had decided that splitting up again would be a good idea and this time they had brought the supplied to safely get down the hole.

"Lorne," Sheppard said into his ear piece. "We're about to descend into the hole and probably won't be able to make radio contact."

"Understood, sir." Came Lorne's response, a moment later. "We're just outside the village now."

"Good luck, Major. Over and out." Sheppard said as he helped Teyla into the harness.

Once they were all down into the hole Sheppard took out the Life Sign's Detector, but it wasn't working so he put it away and looked around. "Addy and I went right last time, so let's go that way." He suggested and pointed down with the flashlight of his P-90.

The hallway was eerily silent. Something was wrong. The Detheras knew that they had escaped earlier. Surly they had figured out that they'd come back. There should be more soldiers here; people to guard all the prisoners. He looked to Teyla. She had the same expression on her face as he did. Apparently, she was thinking that same thing he was.

"Where is everyone?" Ronan asked silently. They all seemed to be on the same page here.

"That's a good question…" Sheppard said and sighed. "Let's just stay alert." He said and continued towards the area that held so many people.

-- -- - -- --

"Lola?" Addy asked and peered into their room. The lights were off and she wondered if Lola was sleeping. "Lola, are you awake?" There was silence for a moment then she heard a soft sniffling from the bathroom. She blinked and turned on the lights, then headed towards the bathroom to see what was wrong.

She knocked gently on the door and heard a muffled 'go away'. Addy sighed and leaned against the door. "Lola, let me in honey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lola insisted as she sniffled.

"Lola." Addy said, with a slight smile on her lips. "You're crying. Something is wrong. Let me in."

There were sounds of shifting and bumbling, then the door slid open. Lola had red puffy eyes and frazzled hair. Her clothed were disheveled and her skin was pale. She sniffed again and wrapped her arms around Addy. Suddenly Addy was encompassed in a great bear hug.

"Oh Addy! It's horrible!" Lola shrieked as she broke into a new fit of sobs.

"What's horrible?" Addy asked into Lola's shoulder.

"Michael!"

"Michael's horrible?" Addy asked, confused.

"No, they… they did… they did _something_ to him!"

"Who did?" Addy asked as she pushed Lola off of her. This was turning into something serious and she seriously didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Carson!" Lola shrieked and collapsed on the floor. "Michael's… Michael's not a Wraith anymore!" She buried her face in her hands and cried softly.

Addy gathered Lola in her arms as she settled down next to her. "Tell me exactly what you saw." Addy soothed as she rubbed her friend's back.

"He… he looked half-Wraith and half-human. They did something to him! Carson didn't even deny it!" Lola looked so betrayed; Addy couldn't help but be mad at the friendly Scot.

"It was like they were experimenting on him." Lola whispered after a moment's pause.

That one word, _experimenting_, shook Addy to the core. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of memories. Needles, liquids, knives, chains, everything. She gasped sharply and pulled away from Lola. She looked at Lola with horror. "You…" She muttered and scrambled away.

"Addy, no, please." Lola said and watched as her friend scrambled away. She knew deep down that Addy had every right to be horrified with her. The truth was now evident and Lola knew it was tearing Addy away from her.

"I… I have to go." Addy said and rushed out of the room.

Addy ran blindly, not caring where she went. Eventually she ended up in the Jumper bay. She spotted her and Lola's Jumper, in its own secluded corner and headed towards it.

-- -- - -- --

Teyla backed out of the third room they had opened. Her face had lost all color as she started in, in horror. _Dead_. They were all dead. Not one room had a living soul in it. _So many dead bodies_. Blood was everywhere, each person's life force mixing on the floor. Those who had been alive only a day ago were now gone. Each one had a bullet in their head.

She heard John swear next to her and Ronan's silence loomed so heavily it felt like he was speaking volumes about the hate he must be feeling towards the Detheras. Teyla had never understood how humans could do this to one another. The Wraith were monsters in this galaxy, but when circumstances like this came up, she had to wonder if humans were monsters too.

She shook her head. "Why?" She asked no one in particular. "Why would they do this?"

"Punishment," answered a cold voice to their right. They turned to see a man with grey-yellow skin and dull eyes staring at them. Behind him was a small army of men, all pointing their guns in their direction.

"Lower your weapons and you won't suffer the same fate as them." The man said as he smiled grimly. His smile exposed nasty yellow teeth. Teyla was instantly repulsed by this sick looking man.

"Why would you punish them, what have they done?" Teyla demanded.

"I punished them because I could." He croaked. "And they had done nothing but invoke the wrath of the mighty Detheras."

Teyla mentally inserted Rodney's snort of disbelief before continuing. "You killed these people because they insulted you?"

"More than just insulted!" The man snarled at her. "My people are great scientists…" Teyla inserted another snort. "…and because of our scientific experiments we have become ill." He said, like that explained everything.

"And… how does your being sick play into this?" Sheppard asked, as he shared a side glance to Teyla, who shrugged.

"Every year we must barter with useless barbarians for the supplies we need to create medicines. Those _people_ know of our greatness, and yet the _refuse_ to give us what we need. They insist upon _trading_. Those fools!"

Teyla had a horrible sinking feeling. _No, no they couldn't have… _she told herself. There was silence for a moment before this dastardly man continued.

"Eventually my people grew tired of trading for the items that we so obviously deserved, so we took it. We took it all. And we punished them, every single village of idiots that thought they had the right to deny the Detheras what they so deserved!"

"How could you… you imprisoned and killed hundreds of people for… for medicine?" Teyla demanded. This was more revolting than she had ever imagined humans to be. These people had killed out of pettiness and arrogance.

She closed her eyes for a moment in order to regain composure. These people were disgusting excuses for humans, but she knew if she showed her hatred towards them, they would never get out alive.

Suddenly the sound of shooting filled the hallway. Teyla gasped as someone tackled her into the still open door. Teyla opened her eyes to see Sheppard at the door shooting. Ronan was standing next to Sheppard, shooting at the Detheras as well. Teyla watched in confusion until the firing died. Lorne appeared in the doorway a moment later. His faced paled as his expression mirrored how she felt when she looked into the room.

"Is everyone…"

"Yeah." Sheppard said quietly. "Are they all…"

"Yeah." Lorne said and sighed. "Let's get out of here." He said.

Teyla stood and followed them out of the hallway and up to the village that had once held a group of sick people. She turned her eyes from the violence above ground, but held no sadness for the end of these people. They were not humans, they were monsters.

"I can't wait to get home." Lorne was saying to Sheppard. "Relax and try to forget any of this had ever happened. I don't want anymore stress for the rest of the day."

Teyla couldn't help but agree. She did not know if she could handle anymore today. She needed to meditate badly.

The walk back to the gate was a blur. No one said much of anything. No one felt like talking and there was nothing to talk about. The entire experience was sobering and macabre.

Teyla stepped through the gate and breathed a sigh of relief. It brought her mind peace to be home. She looked up to see Weir's smiling face, reassuring them that all would be well, but what she saw on Weir's face was not reassurance. It was a face of sadness.

"Dr. Weir." Teyla said, watching as Elizabeth moved down the steps. "What has happened?"

--

Ahhh! The suspense! I can't handle it! Or, at least that's how I hope you feel. I promise to update as soon as possible. Probably Wednesday. Maybe earlier if I get lots of comments.

Well, hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, things are going. I'm glad that someone has finally told me something that I can work on. I'll see about changing things around. We don't want any Mary Sues running around.

On another note, I hope all the fans have been happy with how things are going. I'm starting to think that maybe this'll be turning into a 20-22 chapter story. So the end is coming!

Here's my Disclaimer: I don't own SGA, Addy is mine, and I've borrowed Lola from my friend.

Please enjoy!

--

"What do you mean 'Addy's gone'?" Rodney demanded as he looked around the room. His voice had raised a pitch each time he asked if they were indeed certain Addy had left. His voice was now so high that an opera singer would be impressed.

Carson sighed. "I'm sorry Rodney, but I mean what I say; she's gone. She left about two hours before Sheppard and his team returned."

"Why?" And if Rodney looked heart-broken, Carson was going to ignore it. He had an inkling of an idea as to why she had left. _Me…_ he thought sullenly, _messing with things that I should not have…_ He sighed again and looked around the room for support.

Teyla, Ronan, Elizabeth, and John had all gathered around Rodney's bed to discuss Addy's disappearance. He couldn't help but notice that one person that should be here was not. _Lola_.

The first thing Carson had done when he found out of Addy's leaving was make sure that Lola was still here. He needed to make things right with Lola and was beyond happy when Elizabeth confirmed that Lola was still here.

"Why did she leave?" Rodney asked, this time to Teyla. He turned to Elizabeth next, hoping the leader might have an answer for him.

"I know why…" Lola's soft voice came from the infirmary entrance. Carson could tell she had been crying, judging by her puffy eyes. Carson wondered if Addy had even told Lola before she had left.

"Why?" Rodney demanded. Rodney was oblivious of the fact that Lola was clearly distraught about the whole situation.

Lola took a deep and calming breath. "This is a long story, I hope that you listen and receive this truth with open minds." She said and took a seat near the foot of Rodney's bed. All eyes were on her now.

Lola took another calming breath and looked to all the faces watching her. "Before I start this tale, I must impress upon you all that neither Addy nor I remembered any of this when we first came to Atlantis. If we had known, I doubt very much we would have come with you.

"This whole ordeal started hundreds of years ago with two planets by the names of Semphora and Aquirhr." Rodney tried to interrupt and ask what this had to do with anything, but was silenced by a glare from Lola.

"These two planets are advanced almost to a point where they rivaled those who you call the Ancients. But they were not benevolent as the Ancients were. They had hatred and anger and because of this they each grew great armadas. They had fleets of ships; each ship was much larger than the Deadalus, and much more powerful.

"At one point these Semphora and Aquirhr were allies; they combined their power to defeat the Wraith where they lived. But, the Wraith stood no chance against these two powerhouses and soon withdrew their forces from the area where the two planets had control.

"However, once the Wraith left, Semphora and Aquirhr began to fight. It started small, mostly disputes about who ruled over which planet and where crops and textiles were to be traded. Aquirhr demanded supplies for their growing population, while Semphora demanded workers for their factories. Soon, the tension grew too large and a war was declared. No one knows who started the war; there are conflicting stories, depending on which of the planets you asked.

"It has been so long, and yet, the war still rages. Every day thousands of men and woman go off to fight for reasons that are over a hundred years old. Aquirhr still is over populated; and starvation has led to some of the poorer areas have resorted to cannibalism. Semphora is now running out of natural resources to refine and make in to products. And both planets still feud over the outer territories…"

Lola took another breath and closed her eyes. Carson could see that a change had occurred. Lola was suddenly not the care-free person they had met. Her eyes held pain and her voice held more wisdom then anyone her age should have experienced. Carson wondered what had led to so much hard-ship for her.

"And now, I'm sure most are you are wondering what this has to do with Addy and I." She looked pointedly at Rodney as she said this. "Addy, or Adalae Morose, is a high ranking officer of Semphora's armed forces. And I am, or was a high ranking officer of Aquirhr's armed forces. Also," she added, "my real name is Lollina…"

Lola took a large breath and made a pained face. "For years the rivalry between Addy and me grew. We hated each other with a passion. She was viscous in hand-to-hand combat and large scale battles, but I had more ships and used a more tactful approach. She hardly ever took prisoners, only those that could be used for gains; I on the other hand had camps for prisoners. We were both up and coming commanders with large armadas at our disposal."

"Wait, you? You were a military commander?" Rodney asked, disbelieving, "I mean, I could see Addy, but you?"

Lola shot him a glare and continued her enthralling tale. "We were forever trying to kill each other, but one day…" Lola looked down, her eyes growing dark "One day, Adalae captured Dalen, my fiancée; I was overcome with anger and rage, but Adalae refused to return him, until one day she sent him to me… in several small pieces."

There was stunned silence in the infirmary. No one could believe that Addy would be so cold hearted, or the fact that Addy and Lola had once hated each other.

Lola shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she looked around. "There was, of course, retaliation. My armada started an all-out assault on anywhere she was associated with. Many innocent lives were lost due to my wrath," She said, looking down. There was shame in her voice.

"But one day, the opportunity of a life time threw itself at me. She appeared at my main base of operations. She wanted to discuss a peace treaty amount our people…"

"_Lollina, please, listen to reason." Adalae begged._

_Lollina gave a merciless laugh. "Reason? You expect me to believe you want peace? You are a cold-blooded killer."_

_Adalae looked down. "I know I have made mistake in the past, mistakes I wish I could undo. Our people have been warring for centuries; I want peace for the future, for our people's future. I am tired of fighting."_

_Lollina sneered down at Adalae. "'Our people's future'?" She demanded, "What about my future with Dalen? There is no future for us. And there will be no future for you!"_

"I captured her. She came to us by her own accord, to talk peace, and I captured her." Lola looked up and laughed, but her voice was devoid of humor. "I never figured out why she wanted peace. She was the most adamant fighter I had even met."

"What happened?" Rodney asked, in a small voice. Carson took worry in how pale he had gotten. Right now, he had the same shell-shocked look that he had had when they returned from the Detheran home world.

"What do you think?" Lola asked, her voice cracking from pain, "I tortured her. She had so much fight and I was determined to suck it all out of her. She was beaten, drugged, raped, and experimented on." Lola said. "I ran so many tests on her…" He voice trailed off, wavering slightly at the end from disgust.

Lola took several more calming breaths before looking up at her audience. "The things I did to her, that I allowed my people to do to her, are revolting and inexcusable. Now that she remembers what had happened to her I can't blame her for wanting to leave. If our roles were reversed I doubt I'd forgive her…" She looked down at her hands. "And then there's the whole Michael business," she added softly.

After what seemed like hours of stunned silence, Rodney's small voice came through again. "But how did you… I mean, why isn't she… dead?"

Lola looked up, as if she had forgotten that she had an audience. "At the eleventh hour…" she started off quietly. "I was literally moments away from killing her. I had the lethal dose in my hand." She closed her eyes and remembered. _The grey walled room they had kept her in… the dank smell of vomit and filth… the constant threat of death and torture… _She shuddered and looked up. "When I looked at her, I saw suddenly what a monster I had become and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her… we fled that night. I carried her to my ship, laid her in the sleeping area and left. She was too weak to protest, but I don't think she would have."

Lola shook her head and sighed. "By the time she had gained strength it was abundantly clear that we would not be able to get along. I had defected from Aquirhr's armed forced, and I wouldn't take her back to Semphora. Saving her life could not erase what had happened between us, however something else could."

Everyone else leaned in subconsciously.

"As I've said before, both Aquirhians and Semphorians were nearly as advanced as the Ancients, this means that we also have a much higher mental capacity than humans. Long ago, it became common practice to remove horrid memories from people's minds on Semphora. Soldiers would come home from battle seeing things so horrid that they would soon kill themselves. Semphora has always had a much smaller population than Aquirhr, so the higher ups devised a way to keep their soldiers alive and no worse for wear." Lola took another deep breath. "Long story short, we erased our memories and went on our merry way. Then we ran into you and the rest… you know." Lola said as she deflated slightly into her. She looked exhausted, distraught, and on the verge of crying yet again. Carson couldn't really blame her.

"Alright." Carson said, breaking the silence that was palpable. "You need to rest, and so do you Rodney." He warned.

Rodney groaned and rested against the pillow. "Are we going to try and find her?" He asked.

Elizabeth frowned. "Do you think she'd want to be found?"

"Addy is alone, afraid, and very much in turmoil. She is our friend and we care for her. I believe it is the right thing to do to go after her." Teyla said, from her place next to Lola. She had taken Lola's hand in her own and was rubbing it soothingly.

"Where did she go?" Lola asked softly.

"P3X-295."

"Oh, like that helps!" Lola said, exasperated. She had no idea what P3X-blah-blah-blah meant.

"We checked the Ancient database." Weir said, frowning. "It was not in there."

"I think we should go!" Rodney exclaimed, with an exaggerated boost of energy.

"No." Carson cut in. "Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronan can go. You can stay here and rest. So can you Lola, you look like you're about to drop."

Rodney pouted, but didn't protest. It seemed that although his brain wanted him to go, his exhausted body was perfectly fine with sleeping in the infirmary.

Lola didn't protest either. She just climbed into the bed next to Rodney's and muttered a small. "She probably wouldn't want to see me anyways."

--

A/N: Yes, this was a heavy chapter. Lots of explaining has gone down. I hope that it helps shape out the characters more. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh my God! I am so sorry about the long delay. Don't worry readers, I have not abandoned you! There has just been a lot of drama in my life that I need to contend with; trips to the E.R., my seventeenth birthday, a lot of tests, some finals to study for. And that's just the half of it!

Disclaimer: The characters of SGA are not mine, nor will the ever be. Lola is my friend's and the other characters are mine. Please don't touch.

Anyways, the story continues.

--

Addy looked around the planet and breathed in a sigh of relief. This planet was beautiful; Lola and she would have stayed here if they had found enough food. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Lola. She felt torn. Lola had been her best friend for the past few months. They had done _everything_ together, but then there were those six months before… Addy shuddered. She didn't want to think about that.

The planet she had chosen to run to was the one in which they had found the 'Puddle Jumper'. There were old ruins all around, but there had been no more technology here. The ship she had found was the last remains of what had once been a beautiful Ancient city. As she wandered through the ruins she felt like a small child; throwing a tantrum and hiding, but secretly hoping that her friends would find her.

Addy continued to explore the place as the sun grew lower and lower. When the sky was a bright orange and the shadows had grown large she headed back to the Jumper, where she had set up camp.

As Addy descended a steep slope she looked up to see the gate activate. A surge of hope ran through her. _Maybe they came for me…_ she thought as a tall man with spiky black hair stepped through the gate, followed by a team.

-- -- - -- --

Sheppard looked around. The Jumper was still here, but the small fire that had been burning looked to be extinguished. He looked around the planet, it was night here, and the two moons shone brightly over head. They were both full and cast an eerie light on the ruins up the hill from where they were.

"Not in the Jumper," Ronan's rough voice came from within the Jumper.

"And she is not staying in the ruins." Teyla called as she made her way down the slope. "I have been calling for many minutes, there was no response."

Sheppard sighed and swore under his breath. "Do you think she got captured?" He could already tell that this was not that case. There were no signs of struggle, no gunshot holes, and no blood. Addy was not one to give up easily.

Ronan's stony silence told him that he knew that capture was not the case either. It was good, of course, that meant that she wasn't hurt, but it also meant that she had left willingly. She did not want to come back.

"Perhaps we should return home…" Teyla said softly. He could tell she was just as upset as he. This was not shaping up to be a very good week. First that massacre of innocents _because of them_. And now Addy. He couldn't imagine telling Rodney and Lola when they returned. _She's gone._

"Sheppard," Ronan said suddenly from near the burned up fire. "There's a note here." He said and held up a vanilla colored piece of paper.

Sheppard walked over and picked it up. "Dear John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, or whomever you have sent to retrieve me…" He read aloud, "I am not harmed; I want you to know this. I wish I had more time to write this… but I must hurry, I have convinced them to explore the planet as a distraction." He paused and frowned.

"The Semphorians have found me, if you do not know already, and then ask Lola; anyways… they wanted to know where I had been and where Lola is. I could not tell them and now am being taken back with them. Oh! How I wish I had not left you at all. I hope that I can come back to you soon.

"I am not going to leave you any addresses, because I fear you'd come after me, and that would be suicide. I am running out of time… please tell Lola I am sorry and I will miss both her and Rodney dearly. Please, forget her past and do not reject her, she is a good person…" He paused and sighed. "It cuts off there." He said in the end.

Ronan frowned, "So… the Semphorians were… her people?" He asked as he followed Teyla into Addy's Jumper.

"That is the understanding that I have." Teyla said and nodded.

Sheppard looked back to Teyla and Ronan as he dialed the gate and brought the Jumper to life. "Still… she didn't sound too happy to be going with them."

-- -- - -- --

"Carson," Lola called softly. Rodney was sleeping in the bed next to her. He looked so fragile; she didn't want to wake him.

Carson suddenly appeared from the room where Michael was resting. He seemed very happy about something. "Yes, my dear?" He asked, and sobered a little, remembering how Lola had reacted to what they had done to Michael.

"I want to apologize… I had no right to yell at you the way I did. I was hurting and scared and I lashed out at you…" Lola said and looked down at her hands. She hoped he could forgive her, she had told them so many horrible things. She looked up when she felt his weight bring the bed down a little.

Carson smiled kindly at Lola. "Now dearie," he started out softly as he took her hand. "I understand, what we did to Michael was wrong, it was cruel and we excused our actions because he was a Wraith. I know you're hurting and feeling horrible about what you've done in you past, but it's your past. You are a better person than you once were and we care about you here." He insisted.

Lola smiled happily and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Carson." She muttered into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "Thank you so much." She pulled away and looked into his crystal blue eyes. She smiled coyly, and then pulled him into a kiss.

Carson inhaled sharply at the surprise, but didn't break the kiss until they both heard an incredulous 'humph' from the bed next to Lola's.

They separated and grinned blushingly at Rodney, who was watching them with a frown on his too pale face. "You two are worse than teenagers." He said and pouted.

They could both see the pain in his eyes, so neither replied to his remark. It was clear that Rodney had liked Addy a lot, and now she was gone.

"Ah, hush Rodney." Carson said at last. "You can make kissy face with Addy all you want when she returns.

Rodney opened his mouth to retort when Sheppard stormed in, with Ronan, Teyla, and Elizabeth on his tail. "She's gone." He said angrily and handed the letter to Lola, who read it slowly.

Rodney looked like a lost child for a moment; his eyes went huge and his lower lip quivered into a pout. What little color he had had in his face was gone. "She… she's what?" He asked and tried to see what was written on the letter.

"Zaidin." Lola said after a moment. "Zaidin would be looking for her. But how did he find her?" She said and handed Rodney the letter that Addy had written.

"Who's Zaidin?" Sheppard asked as he watched Rodney read over the letter.

"Her…" Lola paused and looked at Rodney for a moment. "Her fiancée." She said softly.

-- -- - -- --

Addy felt a rush of joy when she saw Zaidin step through the gate. His spiky black hair was just as she remembered it, one lone spike falling across one of his intense green eyes. But something was different; those green eyes had darkened with anger and hatred. She had fist fallen in love with him because he had remained so happy during all the hardships that Semphora had weathered. She recognized the small group of soldiers that came through behind him; they had all been under her command.

"Zaidin!" She called and ran to him. At first he only blinked, then his face softened and a wide grin spread across his thin face. His eyes lightened and his whole body seemed to relax.

"Addy!" He called and held his arms out for her to run into his embrace. Addy had once been only a pet name he had called her, she wondered if that's why she remembered it.

"Zaidin, how did you find this place?" Lola and she had traveled a long distance in Lola's ship before they had landed here; it was out of the Semphora-Aquirhr territory. Neither of the two planets were much for exploring because all of the ships were built for the war and neither of the planets were very familiar with the Stargate; there were none of these in the Semphora-Aquirhr territory.

Zaidin looked around as his eyes darkened. "After many months we infiltrated Lollina's base of operations. She was already gone, but Valeria told us that she had defected and taken you away from them. She was as outraged as we were and willingly gave us the code to Lollina's ship, in return for the safety of her people."

"So… you did not kill that _woman_?" She asked angrily, clenching her hand into a tight fist. Valeria had been almost as bad as Lola, and she was still an Aquirhian devil.

Zaidin smiled and shook his head. "No, my dear, I didn't. Although I know you would have if given the chance, instead I came to find you and kill Lollina…" He looked around again. "Where is she?" He asked as his eyes darkened to almost black.

Addy realized that Zaidin was out to kill the person that she had began to love as a sister. She panicked and worried that he had somehow managed to find out about Atlantis… _Rodney…_ she thought for a moment. No! She must protect them. "She's dead." She said with stony indifference. "She had paid for her crimes against Semphora with her life."

Zaidin watched her, his eyes meeting hers as he looked down to her. Eventually he let out something like a sob and engulfed her with his strong arms. "I have missed you… so much!" He stammered into her wavy black hair.

Addy smiled and planted a kiss on his neck. "I have missed you too Zaidin." She whispered, and wondered if the love they had shared would still be there.

"Umm…" One of the soldiers timidly interjected. He looked about ready to wet himself and Addy had to wonder how hard Zaidin had been on her men.

"What, what is this place? Ma'am? Sir?" His eyes were large as they darted between Zaidin and Addy, he didn't know who he should address as the commanding officer.

Addy smiled at the shaking officer in front of her, Private Zorach, she believed.

"You will address Commander Morose from now on." Zaidin interjected from above her. He was easily nine inches taller than her, and at least a foot with the hair.

Zorach nodded and turned to Addy again, with a questioning and happy look in his eyes. She didn't understand that. She had been a hard Commander to follow, yet all of these troops looked so happy to see her.

"They are ruins of some kind." She informed him. "I have not fully explored them. But you will do so until we lose the light."

For a moment none of the troops moved, but with a sharp glare from Addy they all remembered she was in charge once more. As they all moved out she turned back to Zaidin. "You too honey, I need to be alone."

He gave her a nod and headed off after the group.

She watched him go and turned back to the small camp she had made. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't want to go back to Semphora; she did not want to face the war, death, fear, and hate. She didn't know if she was strong enough anymore. She sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. _This is not goodbye,_ she remembered her father saying as he headed off to a battle he never came home from, _this is merely a new stage in which was have to live our lives away from each other for a while. I will return._ She looked up and realized it was dark. With a sigh she tucked the paper near the fire and hoped that someone would come looking for her. Without another look at it, she began to pack the belongings she had taken with her.

--

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update more often, but I can't make any promises until the dust settles. Be sure to comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
